Jenny Comes Home
by BananaKingCharlie
Summary: Two years have passed,and Jenny returns. Where has she been, and why did she return? Mostly JIBBS, please let me know what you think! I welcome all reviews including suggestions on how to write better! Rated T just to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the Characters of NCIS they are owned by Donald Bellisario and CBS.

I just like writing stories about them!

**Set two years after JUDGEMENT DAY** and One year after ALYIAH**

Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs left the bar that night happy. He wasn't always in such a good mood. Work was stressful for him and sometimes he didn't know what to do with his emotions, but tonight had been a good night. After a long week Friday had finally arrived. At lunchtime it had been Tony's suggestion that everyone go out for a few drinks after work was over. It was perfect timing. The team was in between cases and they had spent much of their day filling out paperwork and helping Abby catch up in the lab. Going out for a few drinks wasn't going to hurt anything. Gibbs had gone to the bar more out of a sense of duty than anything else. He didn't want to disappoint Tony. Especially after he had found out Ducky was tagging along.

After a couple of drinks Gibbs had bid farewell to the group and headed home. He had a gut feeling that four people were going to break rule number twelve, and he didn't want to be around to see it. Abby would get drunk and McGee would offer to drive her home, he'd end up staying the night, but he had quit sleeping in the coffin a long time ago. Tony and Ziva were on the way to repairing their trust issues with one another, and tonight it was a sure bet that Tony would get drunk, Ziva would take him home, and just as she was about to leave he'd kiss her. That's how it always happened when they went out. In a way it was sweet that his team had created its own little family. On the other hand it was disturbing. Gibbs had seen too many families fall apart over the years. That was why he had invented rule number twelve: Never date a co-worker. He tried it once, and Jenny Shepard had left a Dear John letter. She had been re-assigned and had left town immediately after leaving Jethro's house. Six years later she re-appeared on the staircase at NCIS. She had suddenly become his boss. As the first female Director of NCIS Jennifer Shepard became a force to reckon with. She had an iron will that was hard to combat, and Jethro was almost sure it had caused her death.

It was the same problem he had with her in the beginning. As a new Agent she just couldn't grasp the concept of when to back off and let something go. She had to pursue everything on her terms and nobody else's. Gibbs was convinced that if she had just returned to D.C. right after the funeral in L.A. instead of letting curiosity get to her, she'd still be alive. As he drove home Gibbs reminded himself that it wasn't his place to judge and that he had to leave the past in the past. There was something Gibbs could judge on his own. It was well after dark and tonight was a great opportunity to continue working on his boat.

Gibbs parked his car in the garage, walked in the house and headed to the basement. The frame was almost done and it was time to start the detailed work of adding the body. Gibbs loved the pursuit. Taking ordinary pieces of wood and turning them into something beautiful. Immediately he grabbed a piece of wood and began sanding it by hand. Suddenly, he heard a knock on the doorframe to the basement. Nobody knocked at Gibb's house. He had an open door policy. Sharply, Gibbs looked up the dimly lit staircase to see who was there. He had to readjust his eyes in the low light, but he knew that silhouette anywhere. It was Jenny.


	2. Chapter 2

Jethro couldn't believe his eyes. She had died two years ago. It had been a violent shootout in an abandoned diner out in California. Gibbs had seen all the evidence. Before perishing she had put up a good fight. She had fought valiantly: four against one the odds were terrible, and it was a miracle she lasted as long as she did. Gibb's crowded mind was trying to process everything he had understood as reality. The reality was that Jenny had died, and now she was alive. "Are you going to invite a lady in?" The darkened figure asked from the top of the staircase. "You know you don't need an invitation." Gibbs said it gruffly. In his heart he was happy to see her…not happy, that was an understatement, Gibbs was ecstatic. He had never thought this would happen, and now she was here again, slowly walking down his basement stairs.

Jenny made her way down the stairs and as she emerged into the brighter lights of the basement Gibbs got a look at her. She was paler, and thinner than usual. Her hair was still the same stunning red shade it had always been. Wearing blue jeans, flip-flops and white sweater she looked good for her age. To Gibbs though Jenny would always be beautiful. "Can I hug you?" Jenny asked timidly, with a small smile turning up the corners of her mouth. "Please." The word caught in Gibb's throat. He was in shock. It wasn't everyday people came back from the dead. Jenny moved towards Gibbs and wrapped him tightly in her arms. Gibbs stood there with his arms still at his sides. Her hug was a wonderful feeling, but it put his brain into sensory over-load.

Finally, Jenny broke the embrace. "Gibbs I am so sorry." She said it with tears in her eyes. Gibbs stood there in the dusty basement mesmerized by the beautiful woman that stood before him. She was one of two women who had the honor of being truly loved by Leroy Jethro Gibbs. "You know how I feel about apologies." Gibbs said it sincerely. He didn't know what else to say. "Jethro…please say something…anything." Jenny pleaded. Gibbs looked unusually frail. She could have knocked him over with a feather. "Well this is quite the surprise." Gibbs said it finally as if it were a dramatic revelation.

"And…" Jenny prodded. "You were dead…I saw the evidence…I went to your memorial service..I bur." Gibbs stopped talking suddenly. Now was not the best time to admit he had torched Jenny's beloved brownstone with the help of Mike Franks. If she didn't know yet Gibbs didn't want her to know. "Jethro…think back…think harder there was one thing you didn't do…something you couldn't do." Jenny said it quietly as she stood there admiring the progress Gibbs had made on his latest project. "The fourth body in the morgue…Palmer got the paperwork mixed up, but we got your body the next day." Gibbs added the last part slowly as he put the pieces together mentally. Jimmy Palmer didn't mix up the paperwork. Ducky had done it on purpose. Ducky had also known that Jenny was alive. Ducky had known that Gibbs wouldn't have the time or the strength to visit Jenny on his own. Gibbs was strong mentally and physically, but he just couldn't bring himself to visit Jenny one last time. It had seemed so unfair to him that she had to stay in the morgue, cold and lonely until the memorial service.

So Gibbs did what he did best in times of strife. He threw himself headfirst into his work, figuring out how and why Jenny had died. Mike Franks had also let Jethro know that Jenny had been trying to save him. "You and Ducky staged your death to save my life?" Gibbs wondered aloud as he ran a hand through his silver hair. It didn't seem to fit completely, but it was a start. Jenny stood there with her hands in her pockets. "It's a long story Gibbs." She said plainly. "I've got nothing but time. Gibbs pulled up two worn barstools and grabbed a bottle of bourbon of the shelf. It was nice to have Jenny back. She didn't mind a dusty seat, or passing a bottle of bourbon back and forth.

Gibbs took a swig of bourbon and passed the bottle to Jenny. She took a tiny sip and set the bottle on the table. "I am assuming you want the whole story." Jenny said with a smile. Gibbs nodded. "I was terminally ill, with a rare neurological disorder that appears quickly, and kills even quicker. My motor skills were deteriorating quickly. I was surprised I could still shoot. Ducky tried to help, he got me appointments with the best doctors. Everywhere I went they said the same thing. "Resign from work, go home and wait to die." I didn't like that answer so Ducky kept digging. He finally found a neurologist that was starting an experimental treatment program." Jenny stopped short.

"I knew you were sick Jen." Gibbs said looking into her gorgeous hazel eyes. Jen took a sip of bourbon and handed the bottle to Gibbs. "I knew you knew, I just acted like I never knew." Jenny said it plainly. "That's why you were good at politics Jen, you're the queen of double-talk." Gibbs meant it affectionately and he said it with a laugh. "Was it painful?" Gibbs asked seriously. "Extremely…by the time I left for Los Angeles to attend the funeral I was taking painkillers like they were candy." Jenny was being completely honest in her candor, and Gibbs liked that. "The funeral was going to be my last official act as NCIS Director. I couldn't do the experimental treatment and work." Jenny added.

"Why not?" Gibbs questioned. "It was in Japan." Jenny said simply. "The commute would have been awful! It was a joke among friends, and the mood in the basement needed lightened. " I had my resignation letter typed and ready to hand to Sec Nav the second I got back to Washington. It was in a pile of papers on my desk at home, along with some other important notes. I didn't want anyone at work to stumble across it. Everything went well until I heard the word "Oshymida" at the funeral. I knew immediately you and I were in danger. I did the best I could, with the help of Mike Franks. " Jenny drew a ragged breath as she said it.

"Vance and his team arrived at the diner shortly after Franks left, I knew I had no way out. I wasn't dead, but I was wounded. I had taken something into my own hands that I shouldn't have, and I was going to pay for it with my career. As the paramedics patched me up Vance and the Sec Nav agreed to a bargain. I would leave for my treatment, and to prevent tarnishing my good name they would treat the investigation as if I were dead. It was the best for everyone at the time. Leon wanted to be Director in a bad way, and I was getting sicker by the day. Killed in the line of duty worked a lot better than "complete screw-up." Sec Nav didn't want the scandal. When I tried to warn him that somebody would be coming after you, he ignored me. Maybe because he was mad, maybe because he didn't' care. I'll never know." Jenny said it with an unbelievable honesty.

"From L.A. I flew to Hawaii where I recovered from my wounds. I watched the coverage on TV. I knew about my funeral, and the brownstone." Jenny added the last part as she glared at Jethro. She couldn't pretend to be mad for long. In the quiet basement the pair dissolved into giggles. "I had to." Gibbs finally said, his face red from laughter. "I know…a means to an end." Jenny said. "From Hawaii it was off to Japan." Jenny continued. I spent over a year being treated. The drugs and the therapy worked remarkably well. I've been in complete remission for eight months. I spent the rest of my time sightseeing, or practicing preventative medicine. I lived under the name Jessica Shoreman, and thankfully, nobody recognized me. I spent much of the time having curious Japanese people stare at my unusually red hair." Jenny smiled as she pointed to her scalp. Her hair was shoulder length again, and Jethro was happy. "The long hair looks good on you Jen." He said it as he sipped bourbon. "Thank-you." Jenny replied to the compliment.

"Two weeks ago I was in Tokyo shopping when Director Vance called. He said that if I wanted to come home I was more than welcome. Sec Nav had agreed that I was no longer an embarrassment to the agency or anyone else for that matter. How I explained my resurrection was up to me, and nobody else, those were his exact words." Jen said it with a sigh as she rested her head on Jethro's shoulder. "You'll never be an embarrassment to me Jen, you may have made a mistake, but you saved my life in the process." Gibbs said it as he inhaled the flowery scent of Jenny's perfume. "Thanks, that means a lot coming from an old friend." She said it sincerely, emphasizing the word friend. She didn't dare hope that she and Jethro would ever be more than friends again, that chapter of their lives had closed years ago.

"So, you're home, but you have no home…what are you doing?" Gibbs asked her honestly. " I rented a condo until I can find a place." Jenny said simply. "Always resourceful." Gibbs added with a smile. "Jethro, I just have one simple request, a favor really…please, don't hate Ducky. None of this was his idea. He was forced to lie. It was either lie about me or lose his job. Those were the options Vance gave him." Jenny had tears in her eyes again. Even though it had been a direct order Ducky had put a lot on the line, falsifying autopsy reports.

"I've been home for three days, Ducky doesn't even know yet. I wanted you to be the first to know, it just felt right that way…" Jenny trailed off and sighed, She sat upright and looked at Jethro. "It's a lot to take in all at once, isn't it?" Jenny said sympathetically. "It is, but don't you worry about the good doctor, I could never hate Duck." Gibbs said it, and Jenny knew he meant it. Over the years Ducky and Gibbs had disagreed, and fought, but they had never hated each other.

"I didn't want to bombard you, but I struggled for days to think of a better way." Jenny said it as she sat across from Jethro looking into his steely blue eyes. "This is just fine." Gibbs said with a wave of his hand. "There is only one thing that could make it better." Gibbs added looking into Jenny's eyes. "What is that?" Jenny questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Gibbs got up from his seat and stood in front of Jenny. For the first time in years they kissed. It was a sweet, slow kiss, and when it was over Jenny couldn't remember why she had ever left something so good behind….


	3. Chapter 3

Slowly Jenny and Jethro both surfaced from their embrace. "Wow." Gibbs whispered as he rested his forehead against Jenny's. "Wow is right…I can't believe I ever…" Jenny stopped suddenly. She didn't want to ruin the moment and bring up the past, so she stared into Jethro's beautiful blue eyes instead. "You can't believe you left it behind?" Gibbs finished for her as he turned around and picked the bottle of bourbon up off the workbench.

Jenny's voice caught in her throat. He was right and she knew it. "Jethro…all those years ago, after Paris, I don't know what I was thinking. I've been downright foolish. When I was in Japan I thought of you often. Wondering, hoping that maybe someday we could try it again. Give us another chance. I wanted to tell you, and I was looking for the best way, but every time I tried it never sounded right." Jenny had tears in her eyes as Jethro handed her the bourbon.

"I found the letter Jenny. It was on your desk in your study…you wrote my name, but you couldn't get much farther could you? It must have been difficult summarizing twelve years of love and friendship into a simple letter. It made my blood run cold when I found it. I've spent two years wondering what it would have said if it had been finished." Gibbs stopped talking and stood there staring at Jenny. He was taking in the wonderful sight that was her. He still couldn't believe that she was really there in his basement. Secretly he was afraid that it was a dream and he'd wake up to a cold lonely house again.

"It would have said "Dear Jethro: I have been a complete idiot. My body is slowly betraying me and I'm headed off to Japan. I'd be delighted if you'd hold my hand during painful treatments and long nights awake wondering if I was going to live or die." I never wanted things to work out this way. Ten years ago I thought my career was the most important thing, but now every night I come home to an empty, dark house and wish so much that you would emerge from the study with a glass of bourbon and kiss me hello." Jenny was crying as she finished her words.

"Really, is that true?" Jethro said as he took a swig from the bourbon bottle. He set it back on the workbench and it was almost empty. In his heart Jethro knew it was true but he just wanted the satisfaction of hearing Jenny say it one more time. "Every word." Jenny said through her tears. Jethro stood in front of her and gently wiped her tearstained cheeks. His hands were a bit rougher than Jenny had remembered, but still comforting on her cheeks. "Please don't cry Jen." Gibbs said softly as he kissed her again. It thrilled her to be called Jen. Gibbs was the only one who did that it was Jenny, Director Sheppard or ma'am for the longest time at least for everyone else. It also thrilled her to be kissed by Jethro Gibbs.

As their kiss ended Jenny stood up smiling. "So what now? I have to tell the team." Jenny said as she clapped her hands. "Yes, you do." Gibbs said with a sigh. Telling everyone else was going to be a bit strange to say the least. "I've been thinking about this for two weeks." Jenny added. "I think that maybe I owe certain people more of an explanation than others." Jenny said as she squinted in the dim light. "Do you need your glasses Jen?" Gibbs asked. She nodded no. "I have my contacts in, but in dim light seeing is still difficult at times. The treatment may have saved my life, but my eyesight is awful now, one of the unfortunate side effects. But I'd rather be alive and blind than dead with perfect vision." Jenny laughed as she said it. Gibbs smirked. She was much like him, her sense of humor was dry and goofy at the same time. Jenny Sheppard knew how to have fun, and that's all that mattered.

"I've been thinking about this..." Jenny continued her thought. "I owe Ducky an explanation first. He saved my life and my reputation. He knows I'm alive but he doesn't know I'm in the states. Then I need to talk to Tony and Ziva privately, I know they blame themselves. Ducky told me many times that he didn't think Tony would ever forgive himself. Next, I'll tell Abby and McGee. I just don't know when or where…yet." Jen was breathless as she finished. "Always the diplomat, trying to be fair." Gibbs said with a laugh.

"That's why I played politics and you didn't!" Jenny exclaimed. Gibbs laughed heartily knowing it was true. Jenny let out a yawn. "You must be exhausted." Gibbs said plainly. "I can't seem to get over the fatigue. Between that and my eyesight I made it through with few side effects. There were others in my treatment group that weren't so lucky." Jenny said it and she closed her eyes remembering the faces that would be in the therapy room one morning, but not the next. Jenny opened her eyes slowly and let the memory of friends she had made in treatment linger. "Who were you thinking about?" Gibbs asked. He knew that look all too well. It was the same look he had after thinking about Shannon and Kelly.

"Just some friends I made in treatment." Jenny said plainly. "Friends who didn't make it." Gibbs added knowing all too well that only the strong survived rigorous experimental treatments. "I can't let you drive home now, you're exhausted, and I'm willing to put money on the fact that you might be a bit drunk." Gibbs added with a smile. "You've lost weight Jen." Gibbs added plainly. She had always been thin, and attractive but Gibbs had thought just maybe she was too thin now. "Another side effect of the treatments." Jen said simply following Gibbs as he headed up the stairs. Jenny was surprised at herself, she had to grab the railing for balance, and she didn't remember having that much bourbon.

"You could gain ten pounds." Gibbs said as they reached the doorway and he flicked the basement light off. "I'm trying." Jen said as she leaned into Gibbs and rested her head on his chest. He smelled good to Jen, the perfect mix of sawdust and cologne. "Let's get you to bed." Gibbs said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and scooped the tiny read head over his shoulder. "Put me down!" Jenny exclaimed as Gibbs carried her up the stairs to his bedroom like a sack of potatoes.

Finally they stood outside the door to Jethro's bedroom, and Gibbs set Jenny down gently. "That's much better Jethro." Jenny said smiling as she adjusted her sweater. "So how do we want to do this?" Gibbs asked, folding his arms across his chest. "Do what?" Jenny asked drunk, and dumbfounded. "The sleeping arrangements." Gibbs said simply.

"You me and a bed?" Jenny said with a confused look on her face. "Okay…just making sure that's okay with all involved." Gibbs said with a smile. He opened the door to his bedroom and it was like a time warp. It was still immaculate, and arranged just as Jenny had remembered it. Jenny stumbled into the bedroom and Gibbs followed her in. "Jethro, you've never been so concerned about arrangements before. What gives?" Jenny asked as she perched on the edge of the bed and removed her shoes. "Do you think four wives, two failed relationships, and the bouncing back and forth you and I have done has taught me nothing?" Gibbs said it as he disappeared into the bathroom.

Jenny smiled to herself as she smoothed the comforter with her hand. It was still as soft and silky as she had remembered. "I just want you to be comfortable." Gibbs re-appeared in the doorway between the bathroom and the bedroom with his toothbrush hanging out of his mouth. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt and navy blue boxer shorts. "Find a t-shirt to wear." Gibbs said plainly as he turned back into the bathroom to finish brushing. Jenny went right to the dresser and knew exactly where to look. Third drawer from the top. She opened the drawer and picked the first neatly folded shirt off the pile. Slowly she undressed and slipped the red t-shirt on over her head. She turned around to head to bed when she saw Jethro standing at the foot of the bed, staring at her. "Are you all right gunney?" She asked snapping her fingers in front of his face to get his attention. "I love a woman in red." Gibbs said with a smirk. Jenny sashayed by him and headed to the bathroom. She'd have to sleep with her contacts in she thought to herself trying to ignore Jethro's obvious infatuation with her physical appearance.

It was weird she thought as she stole Jethro's toothbrush and began to brush, how they both knew it was different this time, but it seemed like she had never left. "Are you using my toothbrush?!" Jethro popped his head in the bathroom, he had a look of disgust on his face. Jenny nodded slowly as she brushed. "Gross." Jethro said as he walked away. Jenny finished brushing her teeth and washing her face, she exited the bathroom and turned out the bathroom light. Gibbs was in bed and his bedside light was the only light on in the room. He was propped up on pillows wearing his reading glasses. Jenny could see that he was reading the Bible. It didn't surprise her. He went to church every Sunday. Gibbs shut his Bible and laid it gently in the drawer on his nightstand. "My toothbrush Jen…really?" He questioned. "I needed it, and how's it any different than kissing?" Jenny said it as she pulled the covers down on her side of the bed and hopped in. "Well…it's not a great answer, but it'll do for now. " Gibbs said it as he slid his glasses into their case and turned the bedside light off.

For the first time in eight years Jenny Sheppard and Jethro Gibbs fell asleep in each other's arms. It was a peaceful and wonderful way to dream Jenny thought to herself as she drifted off.

The next morning Jenny woke up to an empty bed. She sat up and caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Her hair was matted to one side of her face, and her eyes were red from sleeping with contacts in. "Good morning sweetie." Jethro stood in the doorway with two large cups of coffee and a blue duffle bag slung over his shoulder. "Morning darling." Jenny said it taking her time and enjoying how good it felt to hear it on her lips. Gibbs stood by the bed and handed Jenny her coffee. Gratefully Jenny accepted it, and before she drank she kneeled on the bed and kissed Jethro good morning.

As she sipped her coffee Gibbs tossed the duffle bag onto the floor. "Get dressed the team will be here in an hour." Jenny looked shocked as Gibbs said it. "What you're the one who wanted them to know Jen." Gibbs stared at her as he unzipped the duffle bag. "I know Jethro, it's just that…wait a second, how did you lure the team here on a Saturday morning?" Jenny glanced at the clock quickly it was already eleven. The team would be here by noon, and knowing team Gibbs not a soul would be late, that was if they valued their lives.

"And furthermore, Agent Gibbs…what are you doing with my clothes?" Jenny asked as Gibbs placed a pile of her neatly folded clothes on the bed. "I like to play dress-up." Gibbs said it with a wicked grin. Jenny burst into laughter. "Should have told me your condo was in DuPont Circle…would have made my morning easier." Gibbs said it simply as he lifted the duffle bag onto the bed next to Jenny. "It should all be here…I hope I didn't miss anything important. Quickly Jenny rummaged through the duffle bag, it was all there, glasses, contact solution, contact case, deodorant, perfume, make-up, undergarments, a dozen pill bottles and most importantly a toothbrush. She scanned the pile of clothes. Everything seemed to match. Gibbs had picked mostly neutrals on purpose, he had decided it was best that Jenny make her own style choices. "You didn't…" She said it trailing off. "I did." Gibbs said with a wink as he sipped his coffee. "What time were you up?" Jen asked honestly. "Zero five hundred." Gibbs answered, and Jenny wasn't surprised. Gibbs had snuck into her condo and brought her the essentials of life. "I was a bit confused on the meds…I cleaned out your medicine cabinet, I figured it would be best to have it and not need it than need it and not have it." Gibbs scratched his head as if the presence of a dozen medications still baffled him. "Thank-you Jethro, this is just fine." Jenny said it grateful she wouldn't have to greet the team in her clothes from yesterday.

"I bet your eyes feel like sandpaper." Gibbs said setting his coffee down on the night stand. Jenny nodded yes. "Why did you let me sleep so long?" She asked with a yawn. "You obviously needed it sweetie." Gibbs disappeared into the bathroom as he said it and she could hear the shower running. Like magic he re-appeared. "It should be plenty hot enough…get ready please." Gibbs directed. Jenny hopped out of bed and into the bathroom. Gibbs shut the door behind him and headed downstairs. He didn't dare make a move until he knew Jen was comfortable. Gibbs had already waited long enough for her. He was going to play this out like a gentleman.

Downstairs Gibbs was busy getting ready for the team to arrive. He had already called the pizza place, and they would deliver the food shortly after noon. All Gibbs had to do was put the beer and soda in the refrigerator.

A half-hour later Jenny appeared in the kitchen looking perfect as usual. She had traded her contacts for glasses and she was wearing an ivory and lavender argyle sweater with jeans. Gibbs loved that sweater on her, he always had. The lavender seemed to make her red hair brighter. Her hair was in a ponytail, and she looked youthful and free, not at all like somebody who had spent two years beating a deadly illness.

"So you never answered me…how did you lure them here?" Jen said it as she wrapped her arms around Jethro's neck and embraced him in a tight hug. "The one thing everyone is dying to know about me." Gibbs said it cryptically. "No…you didn't!" Jenny laughed as she nuzzled her face into his neck. "Yep, sure did." Gibbs let out a sigh as he said it and hugged Jen back. "I told them I needed help getting the boat out of the basement, they're all dying to know how I do it. This time I promised them a front row seat." Gibbs smiled and kissed Jens' cheek before he broke their embrace. "But it's just a frame…" Jenny trailed off leaning against the counter as Gibbs filled the refrigerator with beer and soda.

"That would be why there's a drop-cloth over it. They won't know any different for a few minutes. I'll lure them down there, and then you can make your grand entrance Houdini." Gibbs finished his sentence as he stood up and looked into Jen's eyes. "Houdini?" She questioned. "Yep, Houdini, you've got the disappearing and reappearing thing down to an art at this point." Gibbs joked. "I like it!" Jen exclaimed. "Codename Houdini" she added with a smirk. "You best get upstairs…everyone will be here soon." Gibbs said authoritatively.

Jen headed upstairs and perched herself near the front window in Jethro's bedroom. The first to arrive was Ducky. She had forgotten just how beautiful his vintage Morgan was, and it's ivory color glistened in the May sunlight. It was a slow parade of cars on Gibb's street. First Ducky, then McGee in his tiny Porsche convertible, Abby's blood-red hearse clanked down the street, and Jenny chuckled remembering the many flat tires it had caused Abby over the years. Tony's newest Mustang roared in right after Abby, and Ziva was the last to come careening around the corner in her Mini Cooper.

Jen laughed to herself. She knew McGee and Abby were renting a house together, but they were still driving everywhere separately, and she was almost positive that Tony and Ziva had spent the night at Tony's but they had driven separate cars also. Jenny smiled remembering her early days at NCIS when she and Jethro had gone to great pains to keep their relationship secret. They had done the same thing….separate cars, one person leaving early, the other leaving late, but always meeting up after dark for long sleepless nights of passion. They would alternate, two nights at her brownstone, two nights at Gibbs' house. It had been bliss. Jenny let out a loud sigh. Suddenly her phone rang. She answered it. "They're all here…come on down." Gibbs said it plainly. He was calling from the kitchen. As he hung up Jenny could hear him instructing the pizza delivery man to "keep the change."

Jenny made her way to the dimly lit basement. She could hear chatter through sips of beer and bites of pizza. She stood at the top of the staircase and took a deep breath. It was now or never. Slowly she made her way down to the basement. Everyone was engrossed in a conversation that revolved around the nastiest case ever. So far, the "Meat Puzzle" was winning with four votes, but McGee kept insisting that the man in the tub of acid was the worst. Jenny remained silent. Abby was the first to notice her. Without warning the bottle of beer slipped from Abby's hand and fell to the floor. As it shattered in a million pieces and liquid flew everywhere everyone turned to see what was wrong. Everyone's eyes moved past the young Goth and fixated on Jenny.


	4. Chapter 4

Jenny had five shocked faces staring at her. Gibbs was happily munching on his pizza, seemingly unfazed by Jenny's sudden appearance in his basement. "You all look as if you've seen a ghost." Jenny joked as she approached the group. "How about if we get a broom for this." She gently suggested pointing to the broken glass on the floor of the basement. Before she could move Tony dashed to pull the broom and dustpan off the wall. Jenny stuck out her hand and Tony just stared as he placed the broom in her hand. "Somebody…say something!" Jenny demanded through the uncomfortable silence that blanketed the basement. "This is some primo pizza boss… good work!" DiNozzo said giving Gibbs the thumbs-up signal.

"Why am I not surprised…always the class clown Anthony." Jenny said as she swept up Abby's mess. Abby who was usually the first to help clean up was still standing there staring at her former boss. She loved ghost stories, and the paranormal, but this was beyond fantasy. It was reality…a distorted reality Abby reminded herself. As Jenny stood up Abby reached out and much to everyone's surprise she pinched the former director's upper arm, right above her elbow. Jenny let out a howl and dropped the broom and dustpan. "Abby!" Jenny said sharply. Abby stood back and smiled at her co-workers. "Yep she's real…this is no ghost, Director Sheppard is back." Abby said it with a devious smile. "You pinched her!" Ducky scolded Abby. "Yeah…I know on purpose, a real ghost wouldn't have felt it, only a real person can feel pain…see she's real and that's great news, considering the alternative." Abby said it as if it were common knowledge, and she walked right past Jenny who had begun to re-sweep the mess that was left behind from dropping the dustpan and broom.

"Abby where are you going?" Ziva yelled through a bite of pizza. "I need another beer…this is too freaky…even for me." Abby said as she bounded up the stairs. As Abby headed upstairs there were shouts of "I'll take another one!" "So, would you care to elaborate on your re-appearance Director?" McGee asked quietly as he finished off a piece of pizza. "Well first of all Timothy it's not Director anymore, or ma'am, it's just "Jenny." Jenny had corrected the young field agent. "Okay then…Jenny can you elaborate for us?" Tim said it with a smile. "Not until Abby returns, it's going to be easier to explain it once instead of five separate times." Jenny had politely declined McGee's request.

Abby returned with an armful of beer a few minutes later and everyone accepted a fresh bottle with happiness. "I know I have a lot of explaining to do." Jenny said as she stood in front of the boat that was still covered in a blue drop-cloth. "It's really complicated, but before I get into it I have to say that it all worked out for the best and I am really sorry that this was the only way it could be settled." Jenny had stressed the word best as she shot Gibbs a sweet look. He winked at her and she continued.

"Let me start from the beginning." Jenny said drawing in a deep breath. She hadn't needed this much courage in a long time. Five curious people hung onto her every word as she explained the details of what had transpired in California, and then Japan. She also explained that she had left NCIS voluntarily, and that she would never return to work again. Jenny also elaborated that because of her age and illness she couldn't possibly return to duty even if she had been re-instated. By the time she was done talking Jenny had admitted every mistake, and abuse of power. "Now…for the really hard part, I want to talk to all of you, privately. It seem as if it's the only way to be fair." Jenny said it as she looked at the floor. "Ducky, you're first." Jenny said it so softly that the group assembled in the basement could hardly hear her.

Ducky made his way through the basement and followed Jenny upstairs to the kitchen. She pulled out a kitchen chair and motioned for him to sit. Jenny made her way around to the opposite side of the table and sat across from the older man. She looked across the table into his kind eyes, and she could see they were welling up with tears. "Ducky…I owe you an apology, I am so sorry that you had to lie for me, and bend the needle on your moral compass." Jenny said it as she folded her hands and rested her elbows on the edge of the table. "Jenny, I did it because I wanted to not because I had to. I could have retired years ago, did you really think that Vance holding my job over my head ever scared me for one minute? I wanted you to go to Japan, I wanted you to get better, I accept your apology although in my opinion it's unnecessary. On to other things, how is your health these days?" Ducky's words comforted her. Jenny did the math in her head. "One out of five…so far, one person who doesn't hate me. Maybe this will work out for the best." Jenny thought to herself. Guarding her words carefully Jenny thought about Ducky's question. "I wouldn't say my health is fine, but I'm a lot better than I have been in over two years. My hands were going numb so often when I was in California that I was surprised I could still shoot. I've been in full remission for eight months, and I have a dozen different meds that I rotate in and out…you know depending on the day, and the pain, or the lack there of. " Jenny said it honestly. Much to Jenny's surprise Ducky reached across the table and gently took one of her hands in his. "It's good to have you back Jenny, I'm assuming the chronic numbness is still a problem at times?" Ducky asked as he began pressing his index finger on sections of Jenny's left hand. Jenny nodded. "That's just as frustrating as the pain." Ducky added. "The doctors in Japan explained that the numbness is actually a good sign. Anything is better than the pain." Jenny commented. "I would have to agree, and as for check-ups?" Ducky asked as he loosened his grip on Jenny's hand. "Twice a year in Tokyo." Jenny said with a smile. She had loved her time in Japan and was thrilled to be able to return, although she wished it could be under different circumstances. "Your reflexes are just fine, and I didn't see you fall out of your chair from a sudden jolt of pain, so I would have to agree with Dr. Lee." Ducky smiled as he said it. "What else?" Ducky asked. Jenny knew exactly what Ducky meant, he wanted to know the side effects she had endured. "Weight loss, and poor vision, that's about it." Jenny said smiling. "You do need to put some weight on." Ducky commented looking the former Director up and down. "I'm trying." Jenny said. "I would imagine for someone who is naturally thin anyway it's a challenge." Ducky added. "Well you know, the chubby people want to be thin, the thin people want more meat on their bones, and all the people with straight hair want curls…the list never ends Ducky." Jenny said it with a grin. "Yes, quite a comment on the human condition, we never seem to be happy with ourselves." Ducky said it as he pushed his glasses up and stood. "I've taken up enough of your time, you've got four other people to talk to." Ducky said it as he stood up. "Thanks Ducky." Jenny said it as she stood up and followed Ducky to the basement.

She stood in the doorway and yelled for Ziva and Tony. Jenny had agonized about talking to them separately, but they had been together in the aftermath of Los Angeles. It was easier to talk to them together. Tony bounded up the stairs while it seemed Ziva took her time. Nobody sat this time, the trio stood in the kitchen, and it seemed as if Tony could barely look Jenny in the eye. Ziva and Jenny hugged tightly, and Tony's embrace wasn't genuine, and Jenny had an idea why. As she stood facing Tony and Ziva Jenny felt ashamed of herself. Two very good agents had been in agony over what had transpired. Jenny couldn't change the past, but she was attempting to put a firm steady grip on the future. "I am so sorry. I had no way out. I can't even imagine what it must have been like for you two. Doubting yourselves, grieving. Believe me if there had been any other solution it would have been implemented." Jenny said it and stared at the floor. "It's good to have you back Jenny." Ziva finally broke the stony silence, and hugged her former director again. "Ziva you seem relatively unfazed by all of this…"Jenny trailed off. "In Mossad the dead are alive the next day, and the alive dead the next day, people come and go, sometimes they're the person you've always known them to be, sometimes they come back as somebody else." Ziva said it as if it were a normal occurrence. For a Mossad agent it probably was. Jenny had remembered the time she spent with Ziva in Egypt. They had kept themselves entertained on a stakeout swapping stories about going undercover. Ziva had done everything in her life, she had pretended to be a man, and she had pretended to be a Muslim widow, anything to help her beloved Mossad. The most exciting thing Jenny had to share was pretending to be an exchange student first in Paris, then Serbia. It wasn't glamorous, but Jethro had been with her. That part hadn't been shared with Ziva though.

"Tony, please say something." Jenny begged. Tony nervously shoved his hands in his pockets and looked Jenny in the eye for the first time all day. "Let me get a grip on my temper first." Tony said angrily. Finally Tony spoke. "I doubted myself for months. Everybody told me it was okay because I had followed orders. I tried to believe them. I forced myself to agree with everybody else. I always felt responsible for your death. Even now sometimes I have moments where I wonder what I could have done if I had just followed you. Now I suppose I should stand here and tell you it's all for the best, and give you a big hug, but I just can't Jenny. You did some damage when you left, and it will take a lot more than pizza and beer to clean up the fallout. Don't get me wrong, I'm thrilled you're alive and kicking, with your disease in remission, because let's face it death sucks, but you can't mess with our minds like this." Tony was shaking as he quit talking and ran a nervous hand through his gelled hair.

"Tony! Just calm yourself!" Ziva exclaimed reaching out and putting a hand on his shoulder. "Ziva, lest we forget…this is the second time that our esteemed former Director has owed me an apology for doing her dirty work." Tony almost spit the words as he said them stressing the word "former." He had of course, been referring to the whole situation with LaGrenouille and the aftermath of falling in love with the daughter of an arms dealer. "Tony I am sorry." Jenny said. For the second time in less than a day she was crying. "Jenny, you'll have to excuse him, he's been a bit touchy since he had to pull me out of an Al-Queada camp in Somalia a year ago." Ziva said it as she wrapped Tony in a hug. Tony buried his head in Ziva's shoulder and whispered something inaudible in her ear. Ziva patted his back gently. Breaking free from Ziva's embrace Tony shot Jenny a dirty look and headed to the basement. Crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow Jenny stared at Ziva. "Gibbs will calm him down." Ziva said exhaling deeply. "Good work Ziva, Gibbs can talk sense into anybody, but what about Somalia?" Jenny asked, wanting the gritty details. Slowly, Ziva explained what had transpired with a mysterious man named Michael Rivkin, and how she had been set up by her own father to die in a terrorist training camp. Mossad Director Eli David hadn't counted on NCIS looking for Ziva. "So when they found me I came home to Washington D.C., renounced any ties to Mossad, and applied for American citizenship." Ziva said the last part with a smile. It was a long road to full citizenship but it was delightful to be reunited with her team. "Wow. I'd be slightly overprotective as well if I were in Tony's shoes." Jenny said. "It's good to have you home Jenny." Ziva said as she turned towards the basement. "Likewise." Jenny replied thrilled that her friend was going to become a citizen.

"Please send Abby up." Jenny requested politely. Ziva nodded and headed towards the basement. Jenny tried to process the living nightmare Ziva had endured as she heard Abby's platform heels pound their way up the basement stairs. Abby stood in the doorway between the kitchen and the basement. "Yay! You're home!" Abby yelled as she ran and tackled the former director in a big hug. In her excitement Abby had managed to pick Jenny up and spin her around. "Abby!" Jenny yelled. Jenny was a big fan of hugs, but she just couldn't tolerate the spinning. It made her head hurt. Without warning Abby let go of Jenny and she stumbled out of the embrace. The two women sat at the kitchen table. "I owe you an apology." Jenny said simply as she stared at the new tattoo on Abby's upper arm. It was an intricate design Jenny had never seen before. It seemed to be some sort of tribal design, but Jenny wasn't sure. She made a mental note to ask Abby later. Abby raised one hand to interrupt her former boss. "No need for apologies. You did what you had to do, plain and simple. If the roles were reversed I may have done the same thing. Or maybe I would have carved my own path. The point is that nobody knows how life will play out." Abby said it with a sweet smile. Jenny was grateful for Abby's candor. She was the most understanding person on the team and Jenny had always admired her empathy. "Thank-you." Jenny said with a smile. "It makes sense now." Abby said resting her head in her hands and tapping her fingers on her cheek. "What?" Jenny asked curious. "Vance, randomly showing up in my lab, sorting through the evidence, and stuff that I knew I had cataloged disappearing into thin air. And on the anniversary of your death I went to evidence lock-up just to pull the box off the shelf, only to find it had been incinerated. Which is really weird because we don't incinerate evidence until five years afterwards." Abby said it with a curious expression, as if the light bulb in her brain had just been screwed in a bit tighter and the light was bright once again.

"Well, the mystery is solved, and here I am." Jenny said. "It's good to have you back director." Abby said it as she stood up. "I'll send Tim up." Abby said plainly as she skipped out of the kitchen. Jenny rested in her chair and leaned back. Tim she thought to herself. Abby had referred to him by first name. It was something she rarely did. Jenny wondered how much longer it would be before the couple went public, but for now she was happy to play along with their charade. "You wanted to see me?" McGee said as he stood at the kitchen table. Jenny nodded. "Please, sit McGee." She invited. McGee pulled out a chair and sat. "I am sorry about all of this. I really am. I never meant to hurt anybody. I tried to do what was best for NCIS as a whole." Jenny said it looking into Agent McGee's blue eyes.

"It's a bit odd, all the comic books I've read over the years, and the fantasy games I've played. I've never seen anybody actually come back from the dead…it's kinda cool. It's a great premise for a book." McGee said it with a smile. "Well I'm glad I could entertain you." Jenny said winking at the computer nerd. "Don't worry about it, I've got no gripes with you. You protected the team and NCIS the best you could. "I'm glad you're cured…that's awesome." McGee said it with a smile. "Technically it's remission." Jenny corrected him gently. "Oh right sorry." McGee said apologetically. "After you died I thought it was weird. There was stuff, evidence that was hard to track down, that shouldn't have been, like drivers licenses, and then the stuff that should have been hard to find was actually quite easy…it was creepy, especially Vance, he tried too hard to act like Gibbs but it makes sense now." McGee elaborated on about the investigation that had taken some odd twists and turns after Jenny had left NCIS. "Well I'm glad we're on good terms." Jenny said with a sigh. "Jenny, don't worry about Tony, he'll come around, he always does. Just last night he bought Trent Cort a beer." McGee stood up and pushed his chair in. Jenny stood up and she was in shock.

"Really?!" Jenny asked aghast. Trent Cort was a CIA Agent who had been tracking LaGrenouille for years. He had rigged Tony's Mustang to explode, and when the two men finally met face to face at NCIS headquarters Tony had shoved Trent up against a filing cabinet and punched him. It had taken Gibbs and McGee to peel Tony off of Cort. Jenny was shocked the two were now drinking buddies, but it also gave her hope that after the shock and anger wore off Tony would come around. Jenny and McGee hugged and Jenny whispered "thank you for understanding." McGee only nodded. The pair made their way back down to the basement. The group was still eating pizza and drinking beer.

Jenny could tell her presence made Tony uneasy. He gave her a dirty look and turned to Gibbs. "So let's move this boat!" Tony exclaimed as he pulled the blue drop cloth off the boat only to reveal a mere skeleton of the boat that was yet to be. The entire group stared at the frame. "Now this is hinky!" Abby said as she slowly turned her head and stared at Gibbs. "I had to get you here somehow." The older man said and shrugged his shoulders. "Free beer usually is enough for me." Abby replied sourly. The rest of the team chorused "Ditto." She was hoping to see exactly how the boat was freed from the basement. "Allright…" Jethro said holding his right hand over his heart. "I solemnly promise to finish this boat and bring the team over for a boat-moving party." Gibbs said it like he was taking an oath in court. Everybody laughed. It was refreshing to hear Gibbs joke. Rarely did he expose his sense of humor, but when he did it renewed the team somehow.

"Boss…are we done here?" Tony asked. "Yep." Gibbs said looking at Jenny who was sitting next to Abby. "Good I have somewhere I have to be." Tony said grabbing his Ohio State sweatshirt off the workbench. "A date?" Ziva asked cautiously it was a private joke between the pair. "Anywhere but here." DiNozzo said as he bounded up the stairs without another word. "Well he's a grumpy Gus." Abby said as she polished off a beer. "He's not taking this so well." Jenny said with a sigh. "There's something he's not telling us, I am certain." Ducky said as he closely examined the craftsmanship of the boat. "What do you intend to name her?" McGee asked absentmindedly following Ducky around the boat frame. "Not sure yet…I already have a Kelly and a Shannon, I had a Diane, but it got used for kindling." Gibbs said it honestly, which shocked Jenny. Usually he didn't discuss boat names with anybody. He thought they were personal, and he had his own way of choosing names. "Kindling…" Jenny said trailing off, knowing the full story behind the "Diane." "Did you use it to get my brownstone roaring?" Jenny asked with a grin. Four shocked faces stared at Jenny. They all knew that she was the only person in the world who could talk to Gibbs that way and get away with it. The team held a collective breath as they waited for a reply from their boss. "Actually Franks got it going with a lighter and some nail polish remover, I just made it look electrical." Gibbs was absolutely stone-faced as he said it, unwavering in his lack of emotion. Jenny knew in her heart that Gibbs had done it to save face. He would have never been unnecessarily reckless.

"And that my friends is how you say goodbye to an historic Brownstone in Georgetown that's been in the family for over a century." Jenny replied with a grin. "So where are you living?" Abby asked shamelessly. She was dying for details and figured that with all the catching up that Gibbs and Jenny had to do it would be at least a week before they could schedule a coffee date. "I rented a condo in DuPont Circle, just until I find something more permanent." Jenny said it swiftly. The rumors were bound to start, and Jenny wanted to keep them at bay for as long as possible. Announcing that she had her own place might help, but it might not she thought to herself. NCIS would be abuzz on Monday morning. Everybody would have their own theories, but out of all the agents Team Gibbs would know the real truth, and that was all that mattered to Jenny.

"So what happened to the Diane?" McGee asked not taking the hint that the conversation had steered in another direction. "Somebody else sailed away on her." Gibbs said plainly as he fiddled with a piece of sandpaper. He was nervous Jenny noted. Gibbs was only nervous when he talked about ex-wives. McGee had a puzzled look on his face and he stood there next to Abby. Finally, she smacked the back of his head. "Ow!" McGee yelped. "Oh I get it!" McGee said wearing a proud expression. Gibbs let out a sigh. For a genius McGee could be a bit on the slow side at times. "You are so desk sometimes McGee." Ziva said. "You mean dense darling." Jenny corrected Ziva. "Yes…dense." Ziva said staring at McGee. "I best be going…Mother's nurse is only available for a half day on Saturdays." Ducky piped up. "See ya later Duck." Gibbs waved absentmindedly. As he put on his hat and coat Ducky made his way over to Jenny and kissed her cheek. "Welcome home." Ducky said it with sincerity and Jenny thanked him. Ducky made his way up the stairs, and Jenny could hear his Morgan start.

Twenty minutes later the rest of the team was gone. Ziva had a martial arts class she wanted to attend, and McGee had a lame excuse about opening a chat portal for one of his on-line games, and Abby was going shopping apparently, Freak Store was having a big weekend sale. It was Abby's favorite boutique and she couldn't resist the discounts. Jenny hopped off her stool and began cleaning up the empty pizza boxes and beer bottles. "You didn't eat a bite." Gibbs finally said as they were rinsing the beer bottles in the kitchen sink. "Are you the food police?" Jenny asked with a grin. Somebody had to tease Jethro and right now it was her job. "I was nervous." Jenny said it truthfully. Ever since she was a little girl her nerves had affected her appetite. It didn't matter, dance recitals, speeches, NCIS entrance exams, raw nerves killed any desire to eat. "What's to be nervous about now? It's all done and over with." Gibbs said as he tossed beer bottles into the recycling bin. "No it's not Tony hates me, and I'll never forgive myself." Jenny said it softly. "He doesn't hate you Jen." The boy has a ton of baggage. He'll sort through it eventually." Gibbs said it matter-of-factly.


	5. Chapter 5

"There might be some leftover Chinese in the fridge." Gibbs wasn't offering, he was directing. Obediently Jenny opened the fridge and found a white container. She opened it and almost fainted from the smell. "Throw it out." Jethro said simply before Jenny could even speak. The man had a nose like a Bloodhound. "What do you want? We'll go anywhere you want." Gibbs was really pushing her to eat. Ducky must have said something about my weight, Jenny thought to herself. Tossing the sour food into the trash bin Jenny tried to think. "I want a big cheeseburger, and onion rings, and a milkshake." She finally decided on a great little diner in Georgetown that served traditional American food, it was open twenty-four hours and when she had been director she would often stop there at the end of a long day for a slice of apple pie and a cup of coffee. "Sounds good to me let me get my coat." Gibbs said it with a grin. In Japan, Jenny had adhered to a strict diet that was designed for optimum health. She hadn't even attempted to eat a cheeseburger, but now that she was back home it just seemed right.

Five minutes later they headed to the garage, Gibbs had insisted on taking his car, and Jenny's face showed a look of surprise when the garage door open and instead of the usual sedan there was a black and yellow sports car. "Wow! Did you restore a car while I was gone?" Jenny asked still surprised that Gibbs had a sports car. "Nope got it from Jack." Gibbs said plainly as he opened the passenger side door for Jenny. As Jethro made his way around to the driver's side of the car it took a moment to process what Gibbs had said. "So you are on speaking terms with your father now?" Jenny asked as the car roared to life. "Yep." Gibbs replied, backing the car slowly out of the garage. "How?" Jenny asked, anxious for details. "It took seventeen years but he apologized for bringing a date to the funeral." Gibbs said it as he put on a pair of sunglasses that were dangling off the rearview mirror. "He came to see you?" Jenny asked slightly confused. One night in France she and Gibbs had gotten drunk. He had never mentioned Shannon and Kelly , but when Jenny began talking about how much she missed her parents Gibbs had comforted her, and had explained that he missed his mother who was dead, and his father who might as well have been dead. Those were Gibb's exact words, and it was a long time before Jenny had understood the harsh feelings between father and son. It was years later as Jenny stood beside Jethro's hospital bed; he had just come out of a coma and was speaking nonsense. As she learned about Jethro's past Jenny slowly put the pieces of her former partners' personal life together. It seemed that pain and bad luck had followed Jethro. "I had to go to Stillwater for a case a few years back." Gibbs said over the roar of the engine he didn't bother to elaborate so Jenny accepted it for what it was, and was grateful that the Gibbs men had finally set aside their differences. They held hands the whole way, and as the warm May sunshine poured into the car Jenny closed her eyes and thought about how blissful it was to finally hold Jethro's hand in public. At Happy Burger House they held hands and acted like teenagers in love. Jenny practically inhaled her food. Much to Jethro's surprise she even ordered dessert. "A decent hot fudge sundae is impossible to find in Japan." Jenny said it with wide eyes as the waitress set a gigantic sundae with two spoons in front of the couple.

They spent the afternoon and early evening walking around Georgetown. Jenny stood in the spot where her brownstone had been and just sighed. She looked up, and she looked down at the ground. The Historical Society had turned the lot into a garden and much to Jenny's surprise there was a plaque in the middle of the garden explaining the history of the home that had once been. Thankfully, there was no mention of Jenny or her time at NCIS. It would have been hard to explain. "I used to come here with a flask and think about Paris." Jethro whispered in Jenny's ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Really?" Jenny said with surprise. "Yes." Gibbs replied as he kissed her cheek. "I used to sit on a park bench in Tokyo drinking green tea and thinking about Serbia." Jenny murmured. "Really?" Gibbs said feigning surprise. It was uncanny how from a world away the duo still acted and thought alike. That is what had made him fall in love with her all those years ago. Her intellect, and intuition had made her a keen investigator, and from the moment they had started working together they had made every move in the field in sync with one another. It had amazed him then, and twelve years later standing in a small flower garden in Georgetown it still amazed him.

Jenny shivered under Jethro's embrace. "You're getting cold, and tired. Let's go home." Gibbs said breaking their embrace. Unwrapping his arms from Jenny, Gibbs removed his black fleece jacket and handed it to Jenny. Thankful, she put it on and the pair headed back to the car, hand in hand. It might have been late May, but when the sun went down it was still chilly. Jethro cranked the heat in the car on the way home, and Jenny was so happy. It seemed she was always cold now. Another side effect most likely, she thought to herself. As Gibbs parked the car in the garage Jenny made a mental note to check with Ducky about it.

"You look exhausted sweetie." Gibbs wasn't trying to be mean, just honest, Jen reminded herself as they stood in the front hall of the house and took their shoes off. Jenny only nodded. "Go to bed, I'll be up in a bit." Gibbs directed as Jenny took off his jacket and placed it on a hanger in the closet. Wrapping an arm around her waist Gibbs kissed her forehead and Jenny headed upstairs. She was exhausted the past few days had drained her physically and emotionally. Jenny wished that Jethro would have gone to bed with her right away but she knew "up in a bit" was code for "working on the boat." Upstairs Jenny got ready for bed and crawled under the covers, thankful for a place to sleep and share with somebody she loved. Jenny rolled over and fell asleep. It was midnight before Gibbs headed to bed, and Jenny was snoring softly as he crawled under the covers , thankful that he finally had her back.

"Good morning sweetie." Jethro's strong hand was gentle on Jenny's shoulder. "Mmmphh." Jenny replied as she rolled over in bed. "I have coffee!" Gibbs said happily. Coffee always made him happy. "Good work gunney." Jenny said it as she sat up in bed. She accepted the tall white cup with fervor. "Well if you think that's good…I hope this is better." Gibbs said as he tossed a duffle bag at Jenny. It fell next to her on the bed. "What, you snuck in again?" Jenny asked as she sipped her coffee. "Nope, I took the keys this time." Gibbs said it with his trademark smirk as he sipped his coffee. "I already have clothes." Jenny said pointedly. "It's Sunday." Jethro replied. "Oh yeah…it is…" Jenny said it trailing off. She had lost track of time since returning from Japan. Time didn't seem so important now that Jenny had more of it than she thought she would.

Jenny rummaged through the duffle bag. Inside was a skirt and button down blouse along with dress shoes, and panty hose. "That's right I forgot rule number forty-six." Jenny said it looking up at Gibbs with a gleam in her eye, she had always loved his idea of "the rules". "In the house of Gibbs everyone goes to church on Sunday." Jethro finished as he made his way towards the foot of the bed and embraced Jenny. She kissed him first this time. Sweet at first, and then with more passion. These were the kisses Jenny had missed so much. It was a long kiss, and it was Jenny who patted Jethro's shoulder, and ended the smooch. "I need to get ready." Jenny said simply. Once again, Gibbs left the room and shut the door behind him. As she got ready Jenny was baffled. In Paris and Serbia he had sat captivated and watched her get ready every morning. He couldn't take his eyes off her, and now it seemed so strange to her. It was like night and day. Twelve years had transpired since Paris, and things had changed Jenny reminded herself.

After she got dressed Jenny headed downstairs and was greeted by the smell of waffles and bacon. Gibbs was sitting at the kitchen table, sipping his coffee. "Let's eat." He said simply placing his coffee cup on the table. "You cooked?!" Jenny asked with surprise. Gibbs never cooked. It was the only shortcoming he admitted to. Jethro was terrible in the kitchen, and he learned to survive on take-out, peanut butter and jelly, and of course coffee. "Nope." Gibbs said as he stood up and pulled a brown bag off of the kitchen counter. He removed two Styrofoam containers and placed them on the kitchen table. "I should have known better." Jenny said laughing as she pulled open a drawer and grabbed two forks and two knives. "You should know better, it's rule forty-one." Gibbs said as he sat down and accepted the fork and knife Jenny handed to him. "Rule 41…oh yes, let me remember the exact wording…" Jenny trailed off. "In the house of Gibbs, Jethro shall not cook." She said simply remembering his countless stories of cooking horrors. "Amen." Gibbs replied. They finished breakfast in relative silence. "I just have to change and I'll be right back." Gibbs said as Jenny tossed the take-out containers in the trash and washed the silverware. "Fine." She muttered, slightly frustrated by his behavior lately.

Ten minutes later Gibbs re-appeared he was wearing a tan suit, white dress shirt and a navy tie. "I almost forgot how good you looked in a suit." Jenny said as they headed out the door. "Almost?" Gibbs said with a grin. "For some reason, you have this impression on people, you're unforgettable…" Jenny said sighing as they got into the car, and headed towards church. "I've been told I'm one of a kind, that I'm a piece of work, but never unforgettable." Gibbs said as he pulled into one of the few parking spaces left in the Church parking lot. "Well consider it a compliment." Jenny said as they exited the car. "I already did." Gibbs said as he grabbed her hand and led her inside.

"So what did you think?" Gibbs asked as they got back into the car an hour and half later. "I liked it." Jenny said honestly. "I love it here." Gibbs added. Jenny meditated on what she had just shared with Jethro. It was a lovely church. The congregation was mostly Methodist or Pentecostal, but the sign out front said "First Community Church of Annandale…All Welcome!" Jenny had been enthralled with the lively music, and message of the Pastor. He had based his sermon on second chances. Jenny had felt that the sermon really hit home. It had made her think of the past two years, and all she had endured. It reminded her that life always worked itself out, and every day was a gift.

It was a quiet Sunday afternoon for the couple. Gibbs worked on the boat and Jenny sat in the corner on a barstool and watched him. It fascinated her to watch him work. Uninterrupted he made quite a bit of progress in just a few short hours. Finally Gibbs set his tools back on the workbench and glanced at his watch. "It's getting late…let's get some chow." Jethro directed. "Okay, you pick this time, I decided last night." Jenny added. "Great, let me just pack a bag." Jethro said as he turned and headed upstairs. "A bag?" Jenny questioned from her perch on the stool in the corner. "Two nights here….two nights there." Gibbs said as he turned right back around and headed upstairs. Jenny giggled to herself. He hadn't forgotten their arrangement of long ago.

It was Monday and Jenny woke up to an empty bed. She rolled over and looked at the alarm clock. It was eight. Jethro had been long gone by now she thought to herself. He was always eager to get to work on Monday and see what the weekend had brought. She lay there baffled. Last night had been great. Dinner, a movie, and then back to her condo. They had gone to bed early knowing Gibbs had a long day at work ahead of him, and the couple drifted off to sleep wrapped up in each other's arms. Jenny couldn't decide if Gibbs was trying to be gentleman or if he was just not sure what to do. It was a strange situation to say the least, and maybe for now it was best to keep complications to a minimum.

Shaking away her thoughts Jenny put both feet on the floor and headed to the kitchen. On the counter waiting for her was one large cup of coffee with a sticky note attached: "Warm it up, got it at 5:15. Love, Jethro." "Love." She thought to herself, she hadn't seen Gibbs write that since right after Pairs, or say it in even longer. It warmed her heart to know exactly how he felt about her. Jethro was never one to mince words. Jenny put the cup in the microwave and heated it. The warm coffee tasted delicious. The coffee helped her medicine go down easier. It had become a ritual. Six pills in the morning, four at night and two separate prescriptions for pain, as needed.

At quarter after six Gibbs bounded through the front door of the condo carrying a bag full of sushi and a six pack of beer. As they sat on the couch eating their sushi and watching the news Jenny giggled. "This is my attempt at cooking." She said laughing. "I love your cooking Jen." Gibbs said it as he popped a piece of sushi in his mouth. "I love you." Gibbs said as he swallowed his sushi and took a swig of beer. Jenny stopped chewing. It was one thing for Jethro to write it, but another to hear him say it. It was thrilling. It gave her the same rush as the first time she heard it. Slowly Jenny swallowed her sushi and looked right into Jethro's eyes. "I love you too." She said as her eyes welled up with tears. "It feels good to say it doesn't it?" Gibbs asked as he reached out and took Jenny's hand in his. "Yes it does darling." Jenny replied before she kissed him.

The next morning came too quickly for Jenny's liking. Sunlight streamed through the curtains in her bedroom. Jethro was snoring softly. Gently she got out of bed, doing her best not to disturb him. She looked at the clock and realized it was nine. Gibbs was late for work. "Oh no!" Jenny thought to herself. She walked around to the other side of the bed and rubbed Jethro's shoulders. "Wake up, you're late for work." She whispered. "No I'm not." He replied not even opening his eyes. "What?" Jenny asked confused. "I left a voice mail for McGee at six. I'm sick." Gibbs said as he opened his eyes. "Jethro Gibbs doesn't call in sick." Jenny said as she folded her arms and sat on the edge of the bed next to Gibbs. "He calls in dead." Jenny continued. It had been a private joke between the pair ever since Gibbs had survived an explosion on a ship four years earlier. "I'm lovesick." Gibbs said as he wrapped an arm around Jenny's waist and pulled her back down onto the bed with him. "Did you mention that to Elf-Lord?" Jenny said as she giggled and snuggled back underneath the comforter.

"So I would assume we're official?" Jenny wasn't asking. She was stating the painfully obvious over a quiet dinner at her favorite Italian restaurant. "After the events of last night, this morning, and this afternoon I would say we are official." Gibbs smiled as he poured Jenny another glass of red wine. "Great, and now that you're cured you can head back to work tomorrow." Jenny joked. "Well I'm going to need constant treatment for my condition." Gibbs joked back. "I think that can be arranged Jethro." Jenny hid a wicked grin behind her glass as she sipped her wine.

Two weeks later Jenny and Gibbs were heading to Abby's. The entire team had Memorial Day off and Abby had insisted on a picnic at her new house. "So do you think she'll offer up a tour of the place?" Jenny asked balancing a container of fruit salad on her lap as they drove to Abby's. "I hope so. I'm just dying to see how she's arranged McGee's crap". Gibbs said. "I wonder if he saved the elf-lord outfit." Jenny said. "Oh I hope so." Gibbs said. He had fond memories of the elf-lord hat. Truth be told when nobody was looking he had put it on. It had been surprisingly heavy. Thinking the office was abandoned late one evening Gibbs was shocked when he turned around and saw Jenny standing on the stairs behind his desk. Wearing blue fuzzy ears Gibbs stood at his desk with a painful look, he had been caught red-handed, or blue eared depending on how one looked at the situation. Jenny had gotten a good laugh about the whole situation and Gibbs had silently vowed that no matter how great the temptation he would never rummage through McGee's desk ever again.

"Here we are." Gibbs said as he put the car in park. Abby's house was beautiful, and not what Jenny had expected at all. It was a blue Cape Cod on a quiet street with a white picket fence. "It's so good to see everyone!" Abby said happily as she opened the gate and took the bowl of fruit salad from Jenny's hands. "Abby your house is amazing!" Jenny said. She was happy that Abby had finally been able to buy, instead of just rent. "Thank-you Jenny." Abby said as she closed the gate behind Gibbs. "The yard looks really nice." Gibbs added as Abby kissed his cheek. "Thanks, professional landscapers." Abby said simply. "Let me show you the inside." Abby said as the trio made their way up the front porch steps to the front door. "Please, take your shoes off." Abby directed once they were inside the front hall. "I'll go set this in the kitchen." Abby said as she disappeared down a hallway with the fruit salad. Obediently Jenny and Jethro took their shoes off.

"Now for the grand tour!" Abby said excitedly clapping her hands. Abby's house was beautiful. She had elements of her creative and Gothic style everywhere throughout the house, but nothing was over-done or tacky, even the coffin was elegantly displayed in the spare bedroom. Jenny also noted that there was no hint of McGee anywhere. None of his belongings were out in plain sight. It was odd. She and Jethro were absolutely certain that he was living with Abby. Jethro had suspected that the latest royalty check from McGee's fourth book had helped secure the down payment. The tour ended in the kitchen. "Get some food, everybody is in the backyard, beer is in the fridge!" Abby said as she opened the sliding glass door and disappeared on to the patio. "Wow. It's a nice place." Gibbs said in a low voice as he grabbed a paper plate and eyed the large buffet Abby had set up on the counter in her kitchen. "Yeah, but no sign of anything out of the ordinary." Jenny commented. "I know." Gibbs whispered back. It was obvious the young couple was going to great lengths to hide their commitment to one another.

The picnic was a nice low-key affair. The usual crowd had gathered to bask in the warmth on Abby's patio. McGee, Ziva, Tony, Ducky, Mrs. Mallard, and Jimmy Palmer were all there. Everybody chatted happily until dusk. That was everybody but Tony. He kept giving Jenny the cold shoulder no matter how hard she tried to be nice. Finally, Jenny had her chance. As Tony left the party and headed to his car she followed him. "Tony can't we at least talk, privately?" Jenny begged. " You've got some serious issues. I can just tell you didn't say everything you needed to say when I first came home." Jenny said it as Tony fumbled for his keys. "Fine." Tony said glaring at the former Director. "Meet me at the Washington Monument tomorrow at noon. Do not be late." Tony said it angrily as he got into his car and sped off.

The rest of the party broke up soon after Tony left and soon it was just Abby and Jenny cleaning up the kitchen. McGee and Gibbs were cleaning the grill. "Abby your house is lovely." Jenny said as she scraped pasta salad into the garbage disposal. "Thanks Jenny." Abby said. "Abby have you ever thought about marriage?" Jen asked boldly. "Never going to happen. It's completely impractical." Abby said. Jenny could sense the brutal honesty in Abby's voice. "Why do you ask?" Abby continued. "Oh I was just, it's nothing, never mind, I'm sorry." Jenny muttered as she loaded up the dish washer. "Oh my God!" Abby squealed. "You and Gibbs are getting married aren't you!?" Abby practically screeched with excitement.

"That's news to me." Gibbs said in a low voice as he stood behind Abby holding a scrub brush caked with charcoal. Abby's face fell. "Sorry Gibbs…I was just jumping to conclusions, it won't happen again." The young goth said it with sincerity. She had misconstrued Jenny's questioning, and it was embarrassing to say the least. "That's all right Abby." Jenny said giving Gibbs a "keep your mouth shut" look. When Abby's kitchen had been cleaned up Jenny and Gibbs said goodnight and headed home.

The next day right at noon Jenny paced back and forth outside the welcome center at the Washington Monument. As she turned to retrace her steps for the thousandth time she almost bumped into Tony. "Well, at least you have the decency to be on time." He said it angrily. "Tony, let's walk and talk…you have too much nervous energy for my liking." Jenny suggested gently. The duo began walking around the park that surrounded the Monument. "What seems to be the problem Tony?" Jenny finally broke the silence. "I think I'm slowly turning into Gibbs, and it scares the hell out of me." Tony said honestly.


	6. Chapter 6

"What?" Jenny asked. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, and she was dying for Tony to explain himself. "I know, it sounds absurd, but just listen to me." Tony said as the pair walked through the park. "Work has become my life. It's all I do. I've lost the only woman I've ever really loved, I've been betrayed by people who I thought would never do that to me, and I'm getting bitter long before my time." Tony explained. "So how does that make you like Gibbs?" Jenny asked. She was pushing for answers, but she wanted to help Tony. "Jenny, when you died, it was like losing my mom all over again. It hurt. I spent so much time doubting myself, I felt like I should have been able to keep you safe, and I failed. When my mom died I remember just standing there and watching her get sicker and sicker every day…that's torture for a teenager. Wanting to help and not being able to. I had to go through all those emotions again after you left. I was still getting over the way things ended with Jean, and I found comfort in Ziva, for a little while. Then Michael Rivkin entered the picture and almost destroyed everything. Even now I have nights where I lay awake wondering if I really had to shoot him, or if somewhere in the back of my mind I was being selfish. I feel as if lately my life has been this big pile of unsorted emotions and hidden feelings. I haven't taken a vacation in two years, and I feel like I don't know how to be happy anymore, even now that Ziva and I are starting to see each other once again." Tony was breathless by the time he finished. "Tony, you have a lot of thinking to do. A lot of bad feelings to sort out. Nobody can do that but you. I am so sorry that I had to leave the way I did, but it was the only way. If I could take it back I would. What's done is done. I am sorry you doubted yourself, I'm sorry my actions made you feel that way. Other than an apology I can't make it better, or change the past, but I honestly want to help you sort this out, so that you have a better future. You need to go away for a weekend, somewhere warm, and sit on the beach and just think. You owe it to yourself, and Ziva." Jenny said it calmly, and she tucked her arm underneath the crook of Tony's elbow as they walked. "You know what Jenny, you're right…I just need some time to myself. I'm going to call Mike Franks, maybe he needs some company down in Mexico." Tony said it with a smile as he looked down at Jenny. "You know, being like Gibbs isn't all that bad, there are worse things that can happen to a person." Jenny added as they made their way back to the parking lot. Tony smirked as he stood in front of Jenny's car with her. "He does have a way with the ladies. " Tony said and Jenny let out a giggle. IT was true, after four wives Gibbs did know a few things about how to be charming. Jenny opened her car door and started the engine. "Jenny, thanks for the advice." Tony said simply as he headed back to his car. "You're welcome!" Jenny shouted.

It was Fourth of July, and Jenny couldn't believe how fast the summer had gone by. Mostly because she had been sleeping all the time. By mid-June it had seemed she couldn't get enough rest. She had the perfect plan worked out where she slept most of the day, got up in the late afternoon and got dressed, making it appear to Jethro at least that she was out and about all day long. Abby had insisted on having another picnic. This time Tony was all smiles, and he even hugged Jenny hello when she and Jethro arrived. Tony had gone out of his way to pull her aside and whisper that Mexico had been just the mental reprieve he had needed. Mike Franks had sat patiently and listened to the young agent recount his woes and sort his feelings out. Jenny knew he would. Mike Franks may have been retired but he was always willing to help NCIS.

Jenny stood in the kitchen at Abby's house surveying the large buffet that was set out on the kitchen island. Nothing looked appetizing. She had lost ten pounds in two weeks, and she was exhausted, but she didn't dare tell Jethro. He had mentioned her weight a few nights ago, as they got ready for bed and she ignored him. Jenny knew it was only a matter of time before Ducky said something. Finally Jenny decided that fruit salad, a turkey burger and pasta salad would be just enough food to not appear rude. Jenny fixed her plate and headed to the patio to enjoy the party. She spent the picnic chatting with some of Abby's friends. It always surprised Jenny that even though Abby and her friends were different, they were all very nice, caring people with good manners. Jenny enjoyed spending time with the younger people, because for the first time in a long time she felt young. Jenny was having fun observing Jethro. One of Abby's friends had two young children and Jethro was showing them how to play with sparklers and coaching them on fire safety. Jenny had always been amazed how good Jethro was with children, and it had taken her years to figure out why. Ziva was also enthralled by the sparkler lessons, she had only seen fireworks from afar as a child, but had never played with them on her own.

Without warning, that awful feeling surfaced in Jenny's throat. It had happened a few times earlier in the week. Quickly and quietly she slipped into the house and ran upstairs. She didn't want anyone to hear her, and it was an exercise in control to make her way to the upstairs bathroom. Jenny shoved the bathroom door shut behind her, and she had just enough time to kneel next to the toilet before she got sick. As she flushed the toilet and stood up Jenny began to fear the worst. It had been almost a month now, and she couldn't deny it any longer. She was sick again. Slowly, she washed her hands, and splashed cool water on her face. She didn't want to snoop but she needed mouthwash. Thankfully, it was in the first place she looked, a tiny cupboard under the sink. Jenny gargled and rinsed the sink out. She looked at herself in the mirror and she looked awful. Her eyes were sunken from exhaustion, and she was rail-thin and pale. This was the beginning of the end, Jenny thought to herself as she turned the lights off and exited the bathroom. Jenny let out a little gasp as she bumped into Ducky.

"Ducky…sorry to make you wait." Jenny said faking a smile. "Oh I don't need the restroom." Ducky said quietly. "How long have you been sick?" He asked. "Oh…I think I had some bad Thai food last night." Jenny lied, and she looked at the ground so she wouldn't have to look Ducky in the eye. "You haven't eaten anything but dumplings and crackers in weeks Jenny. Jethro and I do talk about you." Ducky wasn't trying to be mean. He was concerned. "I know, I keep telling myself it will pass. But I have to admit, today is almost more than I can handle." Jenny looked into Ducky's kind eyes for some comfort. "How many hours are you sleeping?" Ducky asked pointedly. He was trying to get an idea of just how bad the situation was. "At least twelve. Sometimes more. It all depends on Jethro's schedule." Jenny said it honestly. She had nothing to lose now. Ducky was going to help her as best he could, and all she could do in turn was be honest. "You're going back to bed after he leaves, and waking up right before he gets home." "How much pain are you in?" Ducky asked. Jenny replied "Honestly, not much, which is surprising." "Well let's just keep this between us for now." Ducky added. Jenny only nodded. "I'll go get Jethro, you should go home and rest." Ducky said as he turned to head down stairs. Jenny instinctively grabbed Ducky's arm. "Don't please, I don't want to alarm Abby or ruin this day for her. It's almost dusk, it will be fireworks soon, I can tough it out, really," Jenny said it smiling. Abby was so happy to host parties that she didn't want to ruin anything for her. "Well, only if you promise to see the doctor, tomorrow. I have a friend at Johns-Hopkins who owes me a favor. He will gladly skip his lunch to see you." Ducky said it with absolute certainty. "All right Ducky." Jenny said as she kissed the older man on the cheek and headed downstairs.

When she re-appeared Jethro looked worried, he gave her a half-smile that seemed to take a lot of effort. He was still playing with sparklers, but he had noticed Jenny's absence. Ignoring his worry Jenny just blew him a kiss and he smiled at her. Dusk settled in and everyone sat in Abby's backyard on blankets watching a magnificent fireworks display. Once the spectacle was over everybody stood up and headed home. As Ducky hugged Jenny goodbye he whispered in her ear. "Tomorrow at noon. Dr. Dunn." Jenny only nodded. She wasn't going to tell Jethro anything until she absolutely had to.

The next day at noon Jenny made her way through the maze of corridors that was Johns-Hopkins. Two hours later she left the doctor's office dumbfounded. Shock. Absolute paralyzing shock. She couldn't even begin to think. Thoughts began to race through her mind. How would she tell Jethro? He would be in shock too. It wasn't the first time this had happened to him, but it would be a shock nonetheless.

Jenny made her way back to the condo and called Ducky. "I'll be there when you tell Jethro, it's best that way." Ducky said calmly. All she could do was pace and wait for Ducky and Jethro to walk through the front door. Finally at quarter to seven Jethro came home and Ducky was right behind him. "Jen… what's going on?" Jethro asked as Ducky entered the condo and Jenny led everyone to the living room. "Why did Ducky insist on following me home?" Jethro asked. Jenny could sense the fear in his voice. "Jethro, I went to the doctor this morning, I'm pregnant." Jenny said it with tears in her eyes. She was ecstatic, and happy to finally have a baby, but everything hinged on Jethro's reaction. For the first time in his life Jethro Gibbs did two things nobody expected of him. He was speechless and he stood there in the living room staring at Jenny, trying to process what she had said. Then, he fainted.


	7. Chapter 7

Jenny gasped and rushed toward's Jethro's limp body. Ducky was already kneeling next to Gibbs, and gently patting his cheek. "Ducky! What happened?" Jenny said exasperated. "The man has had a bit of a shock. He'll come around in a moment." Ducky said it confidently, and it appeared to Jenny that Ducky was unfazed by Jethro's display. "He's never done this before!" Jenny was practically in tears. She was worried about Jethro he had never fainted, ever. "Did he hit his head?" Jenny asked nervously. "Give me some room to work and we shall see!" Ducky exclaimed. Jenny stood up and backed away from Jethro and Ducky. Ducky slowly patted Jethro's cheek as he waved smelling salts under Gibb's nose. "I'm glad I keep these in my pocket at all times." Ducky said smiling. Slowly, Jethro's eyes began to open. "Duck…is it true?" Gibbs asked in a broken voice. "Yes it is, you're going to be a father again." Ducky said quietly. "Good, I didn't dream it, now get those awful things away from me." Gibbs directed. Ducky stood up and headed to kitchen to throw away the smelling salts. "Now that's the Jethro Gibbs I remember." Jenny said with a smile as she knelt at Jethro's side. "You scared the crap out of me." Jenny said as she smoothed Jethro's hair. "I'm sorry." Gibbs said as he struggled to sit up. "What?" Jenny asked. "You're what? You never say that!" Jenny exclaimed. Gibbs never apologized. It was one of his precious rules. "No, really I am, I shouldn't have scared you like this in your condition." Gibbs was now sitting upright on the floor of the living room. "How is your head Jethro?" Ducky asked as he walked back into the living room. "Hurts like a bit-" Jethro began, but was interrupted by Jenny. "Should he go to the hospital?" She asked still nervous. "Time will tell Jenny." Ducky said plainly as he knelt next to Jethro. "Are you still lightheaded?" Ducky asked as he began to feel Jethro's head for bumps and bruises. Jethro slowly nodded yes. "Well, that should disappear soon, I'm more concerned that you hit your head on a hardwood floor." Ducky said as he began to peer into Jethro's eyes. "You seem fine, but the last time I said that you ended up with a concussion even after I stitched you up in autopsy." Ducky said with a smile. "Diane?" Jenny said with a questioning tone. "Diane plus a baseball bat." Gibbs winced at the memory. "Can you stand up?" Jenny asked. She was still upset about the whole incident. "I should have made you sat." Jenny said blaming herself. "Even if you had told him he wouldn't have listened." Ducky said as he stood up and offered his hands to Jethro. With Ducky's help Gibbs wobbled his way over to the couch. "That's true." Jenny said as she sat next to Gibbs on the sofa and wrapped him in a hug.

"Jen, how did this happen?" Gibbs asked as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "That's my cue to leave!" Ducky said with a smile. "Jethro, call me if your head starts to hurt, or if you have trouble seeing, or if you have insomnia, or delusions." Ducky yelled from the front hall. "I've had a few concussions in my day!" Gibbs yelled reminding the older doctor of all his mishaps. Ducky tipped his hat and exited the condo. "So, back to my original question." Gibbs said as he looked into Jenny's green eyes. "Well, you're not the only one who's surprised Jethro." Jenny said it matter-of-factly. If she hadn't been sitting when the doctor told her she might have passed out too she thought to herself. "How did it happen?" Gibbs asked again. "Well, Jethro, when a man and a woman love each other very much they…" Jenny said it with a smirk. "Don't be smart Jen, you know what I meant. You've been sick, and we're both, well I hate to say it but we're both old!" Gibbs said as he interrupted her. "Yes, I was sick, and after the experimental treatment I just assumed that I didn't have to worry about any sort of precautions, because the doctor told me I'd never be able to have children after the treatment was over. Today at lunchtime I found out that in very rare instances that sometimes just the opposite happens. There is lots of good news. I am healthy, the baby is healthy, and according to the doctor Ducky sent me to I should only have four weeks of exhaustion and morning sickness left. And Jethro we are older, but we are not old." Jenny said it happily. She had been shocked and thrilled at the same time. Hearing the doctor tell her she was pregnant was a miracle, and a dream come true. "That's such a relief!" Gibbs exclaimed. He was so worried about Jenny. She had seemed so frail lately. He was concerned she was sick again, but she wasn't sick, she was pregnant, and the thought of being a father made Jethro Gibbs very happy.

"I am so happy, this really is a miracle." Gibbs said softly as he leaned into Jenny and kissed her. It was the sweetest kiss of Jenny's life. She closed her eyes and savored every second. Gibbs finally surfaced for air. "You know, if I had my way, you wouldn't have any morning sickness or fatigue at all." Gibbs said as he ran a hand through Jenny's bright red hair. "I know darling, it's miserable, but that's not how these things work. Having a baby is a lot of effort, so I'll just tough it out." Jenny said it simply, and let out a sigh when she was finished talking. "Let's get some dinner." She said standing up. "Do you really feel like eating?" Gibbs asked as he slowly stood. "Maybe some dumplings, or miso soup. Anything simple." Jenny said with a smile. "Okay, Japanese food it is." Gibbs said as he grabbed Jenny's hand and held it tight. All through dinner Jethro couldn't stop smiling. "I've never seen you this happy." Jenny said as they left the restaurant. "I haven't been this happy in a long time." Gibbs said simply as he opened her car door for her. Jenny got in the car, and as Jethro made his way around to the driver's side she did the math quickly. Kelly would have been in her mid twenties by now, as best as Jenny could figure. It had been a long, long time since Jethro Gibbs had had something so wonderful to look forward to. In her wildest dreams Jenny had never imagined this would happen.

As they drove back to the condo Gibbs talked almost nonstop. " I hope the baby has red hair, like you, and I can't wait to see what we're having, a boy or a girl. And what do you think about names?" He finally asked as they entered the condo. The couple stood in the dimly lit entryway. "Jethro, let's just get used to the idea of being pregnant, we have almost seven full months to figure this out." Jenny said it sweetly as she stood on tiptoe and kissed Jethro's cheek. "I'm exhausted." Jenny said simply after she kissed Jethro. "Goodnight." Jenny ran a hand through her hair as she made her way upstairs and got ready for bed. "I better get to bed too." Gibbs said. "I have quite a headache." He added. "Do you need me to call Ducky?" Jenny asked concerned. "Nope, if I had a concussion my head would hurt much worse." Gibbs said quietly as they made their way upstairs. As they brushed their teeth and got ready for bed Jethro finally spoke up. "Jen, how are we going to tell the team?" Gibbs asked as they snuggled in bed. As she cuddled up next to Jethro Jenny whispered "invite them to the conference room." She said it with a giggle. The conference room was of course Gibb's basement. All he had to do was tell the team something was going on and they had to be in the basement at a certain time. As usual free beer and pizza would be provided. The team seemed to work well in the basement, and Jenny thought it was the most logical explanation.

It was seven a.m. the next morning. Jenny was hugging her toilet for dear life. She hadn't been this sick during her entire pregnancy. "Darn it all…" She thought to herself. She had been tempted by the aroma and had sampled some of Jethro's beef and noodles the night before. "I should have known the spices would do this to me." She thought just as she began to get sick again. Without warning Jenny felt one strong hand on her back, and another hand gently pushing her hair out of her face. Jethro was hunched over Jenny as she got sick for the third time that morning. "Thank-you." Jenny whispered weakly. "That's why I'm here." Gibbs said it simply, as if the bathroom was the only place in the world he wanted to be at that moment. "Is it like this every day?" He asked rubbing her back. Jenny nodded no. She could feel that awful feeling in her throat again. "I knew I shouldn't have let you anywhere near my spicy beef and noodles last night." Gibbs said just as Jenny got sick once more. "This is unreal…how do you even have anything left in your stomach?" Gibbs added after Jenny was done. Removing his hand from her back he flushed the toilet. He was still holding her hair with one hand. "I don't know…ask Ducky." Jenny said as she swatted away Jethro's hand from her hair and crouched against the bathroom wall. She looked pale, and Jethro had done his best, but sections of her hair were matted to her face. Without asking Gibbs took Jenny's toothbrush out of the holder on the counter and loaded it up with toothpaste. "You'll be lucky if you have any enamel on those teeth by the time you have the baby." Jenny smiled at Gibb's attempt to joke. "I'll be right back." Gibbs said as Jenny brushed her teeth.

Determined to do things for herself Jenny stood up and rinsed her toothbrush off in the bathroom sink. A few seconds later Jethro re-appeared in the doorway. "Ducky had a few ideas. Bland but filling, was his best suggestion so far, you know oatmeal, baked chicken, soup, fruit, toast…that sort of thing." Jethro gave Jenny a crooked smile. "Get your butt back in bed, I'm going to the grocery store." Gibbs ordered. "You have to go to work." Jenny said incredulous. "Nope, I called in sick." Gibbs said as he walked away. "Everybody is going to get worried." Jenny yelled. "I don't care what people think I couldn't hold your hand in Japan, and I'm not going to miss the chance again." Gibbs yelled from the bedroom. "My hair is a mess!" Jenny wailed as she caught sight of it in the bathroom mirror. Even Gibb's endearing thoughts weren't enough to help Jenny ignore her awful looking hair. "Shower, then bed." Jenny yelled to Gibbs. "Fine." He replied as he walked past the bathroom pulling a blue t-shirt over his head. "I'm going to the store, I'll be back. Jethro added in a muffled voice. There's a garbage can next to your side of the bed, just in case." Gibbs said as he kissed Jenny goodbye. Jenny quickly showered and put on clean pajamas. She was happy to return to her bed. The next thing she knew Gibbs was gently rubbing her shoulders and telling her to sit up. He had made her some oatmeal and she gratefully ate the whole bowl.

It was noon on Saturday and Jenny was in Gibb's basement sitting inside the boat frame. The team would arrive shortly. Jenny felt better than she had in weeks. Ducky's recommendation of "bland and filling" seemed to be working. She hadn't gotten sick again, only nauseous. The fatigue was still hard to overcome but Jenny had re-arranged her schedule so she slept more at night and only lay down for a short nap mid-afternoon. Everything Jethro had done to help her had been amazing. He was doing his best to have breakfast and dinner ready for her. Chicken noodle soup and vanilla yogurt had become Jenny's lunch staple. It was just filling enough to get her through until Jethro came home and made fruit salad and baked chicken. "You look so peaceful." Gibbs said interrupting Jenny's thoughts as he made his way down the stairs into the basement. "I am." Jenny said. Gibbs joined her inside the boat and kissed her forehead. "You're peaceful, and I'm happy." Gibbs said with a smirk. "Never thought I'd see the day." He added with a laugh. "Hello?" Ziva's voice rang out from the top of the staircase. "Come in!" Jenny yelled happily, as she exited the boat frame to hug Ziva.

By twelve-fifteen the team had arrived, along with three large pizzas. "So is it good news or bad news?" Abby finally asked. Jenny gave Gibbs a lingering glance. He cleared his throat. "It's more like excellent news Abs." Gibbs said smiling. "I'm pregnant!" Jenny exclaimed. The basement was silent for a split second before everybody began yelling "Congratulations!" or "That's wonderful." Or, in Ziva's case "Mazeltov!" Before she could brace herself Abby rushed Jenny and scooped her up in a big hug. Ducky who had known the whole time hung back and let the other members of the team congratulate Jenny and Jethro.

After they were done shouting and hugging Tony finally piped up. "So when are you two kids getting married?" He asked bluntly. Jenny shot Gibbs a glare. They already had their minds made up. "We're both not exactly what you'd call the marrying type." Jenny said as she looked at the floor. "But if you don't get married won't your baby be a bas…" Before McGee could finish his sentence Jenny had placed a hand over his mouth. "Listen to me Timothy Alexander McGee, if you ever use that word in reference to my child I will personally see to it that you never procreate." McGee could see the fire behind Jenny's green eyes. She was incredibly serious. She slowly removed her hand from McGee's mouth. "Way to go McAkward!" Tony said from across the room. "DiNozzo!" Gibbs barked. "Sorry boss." The young Italian man apologized quickly. "Anybody need a beer?" McGee asked, his face was burning red. He hadn't meant to say it like that, and now he felt awful, hopefully if he got beer maybe everybody would forget about it. Everybody raised their hand. "I'll help you Tim." Jenny said quickly as she ran up the stairs before anybody could object. In the kitchen it was just her and McGee, it was exactly how Jenny had planned it. "Jenny, I am so sorry, I feel just awful…I really didn't mean for it to sound like that, it's just that you and Gibbs are pretty conservative, and I was surprised, and I am really sorry." McGee's lower lip quivered as he offered up his apology. "Tim, it's okay, it's really not that big of a deal, just don't ever let it happen again, ever." Jenny said as she grabbed beer from the fridge and began handing bottles to McGee. "I won't…I promise." McGee said as they made their way back down to the basement. When the team left there were more hugs and congratulations.

That night as she sat in the far corner of the basement on a barstool reading a book Jenny interrupted Gibb's sanding. "Where are we going to live?" She asked pointedly. "Here, of course." Gibbs replied not even looking up from his work. "Well thanks for asking me." Jenny said sarcastically. "Jen, your condo lease is up at the end of August, and this place is paid off. I've got two extra rooms. It's logical." Jethro said simply as he measured a section of the boat frame. "I understand that it's logical, but how did you pay off a mortgage when you have three alimony payments?" Jenny had finally asked the question that had always been on her mind. Everybody was dying to know how Jethro Gibbs made ends meet. "I thought you'd never ask." Gibbs said as he set down his tools and stood next to Jenny.


	8. Chapter 8

He slowly ran a hand up and down Jenny's leg and brushed her hair back with the other hand. Gibbs let out a sigh.

"So spill it…" Jenny finally said, she was dying to know the truth.

"I've had four wives, but I only have one alimony payment." Jethro said simply.

"How?" Jenny asked.

"Well, Shannon doesn't need alimony, and Kelly doesn't need child support because quite frankly, God is taking care of them, probably a lot better than I ever could." Gibbs said looking into Jenny's green eyes.

"Give yourself more credit than that Jethro." Jenny said with softness in her voice Gibbs hadn't heard since Paris. Jenny didn't know a lot about Jethro's past but she knew that he had always managed to provide a comfortable life for his family.

"Then there's Diane, Tobias Fornell took over that payment for me years ago, thankfully for me at least you can't collect alimony from more than one spouse, at least not in this state. Next is Stephanie, she remarried five years ago thus voiding any need for alimony, and the only payment left is Ginger." Gibbs said as he wrapped an arm around Jenny.

"Let me guess, Ginger is too smart for her own good and she'll avoid getting re-married just to make you miserable?" Jenny said coyly.

"Last I knew she was still shacking up with some guy, they've been together for years. Now do you understand why I hate lawyers?" Gibbs said as he sat on the barstool next to Jenny's. Ginger was an attorney and his fourth divorce had been by far the most bitter.

"Jethro Gibbs, you sly dog you…all this time everybody thinks you've been suffering through alimony payments…" Jenny said.

"Jen, why is my money anybody's business?" Gibbs said it with an edge to his voice.

"It's not, but I have to admit I've long wondered how you've managed to pull it off." Jen added cautiously.

"I'm certainly not getting rich working for NCIS." Gibbs said it with a laugh.

"With all the overtime you put in you've got to be damn close." Jenny countered. As Director she was constantly signing off on Jethro's overtime and expense reports. It was only then that Jenny had realized that Gibbs really did live off of coffee and take-out.

Gibbs had grabbed the bourbon off the shelf behind him and opened it. He took a swig and almost handed the bottle to Jenny. They both laughed at Jethro's mistake.

"I have lemonade." Jenny said pointing to a glass on the workbench.

"Funny thing about you being pregnant, the bourbon seems to be lasting a lot longer these days." Gibbs leaned in and kissed Jenny's cheek.

Gibbs took another swig from the bottle of bourbon. It was more like a gulp and less like a swig Jenny noted.

"Keep drinking like that gunney and you'll be crawling up those stairs." Jenny said with a smile.

"One can only hope." Gibbs said as he took a swig again.

"You know, this house is wonderful. I just love it. I could never leave it behind Jen." Gibbs said softly.

"That's just fine Jethro. We can stay here. I don't care where we live or who pays for what. Just as long as we're together that's all that matters." Jenny said honestly.

"That's true, and I love this house because it has so much of a memory. You know, I love this house so much I hung onto it even when I got transferred to Pendleton." Gibbs added.

"Really?" Jenny asked. She had always assumed he had purchased the house after returning from Pendleton and joining NCIS.

"Yep. I bought it from Shannon's parents after they moved to Florida, they were retiring. They offered two young kids desperate for a decent place to stay an offer we couldn't refuse. We brought Kelly home from the hospital in this house. When I got transferred Shannon cried for days about this house being put on the market. So I did what any reasonable husband would." Gibbs said as he took a swig from the bottle of bourbon.

"You've always needed liquid courage to talk about the past." Jenny said aloud.

"You know me too well." Gibbs added looking her in the eyes.

"I used my housing allotment and then some to cover the mortgage on this and we lived on-base in Pendleton. Not exactly glamorous, but Shannon's happiness meant everything to me." Gibbs said and he had that painful look in his eyes again, Jenny noticed. It was time to change the subject.

"So which room will be the baby's?" Jenny asked hopeful that she could push Jethro into thinking about something else.

"Your happiness means everything to me Jen, pick which spare room you like the best. Do whatever you want. Just keep in mind, I'm comfortable, but I'm not rich." Gibbs said as he took a sip of bourbon.

"Jethro, keep in mind that I'm not comfortable, I'm rich." Jenny said with a wicked grin.

NCIS had been good to Jenny Sheppard, and besides that her inheritance had been nothing to laugh at. She had also been able to collect homeowner's insurance on her brownstone, and her living expenses in Japan had been relatively small. Jenny Sheppard had never had to worry about money.

"I've saved a neat sum for a person my age, and in my situation." Gibbs countered taking another sip of bourbon.

"I'm not doubting your abilities to save Jethro, and I'm not doubting your abilities as a good provider either, I'm just saying that I have my own money too." Jenny reached out and took Jethro's free hand. Slowly she raised it to her lips and kissed the back of his hand.

"This is going to be quite the adventure." Gibbs said smiling.

"I never thought I'd get to have a child." Jenny said simply. This was such a miracle; she couldn't even believe it sometimes. Gently she squeezed Jethro's hand, and then let it go.

"I can't wait to start decorating, and thinking of names." Jenny said as she picked up her lemonade from the workbench behind her.

"So, the million dollar question…is we going to find out if it's a boy or a girl?" Jethro asked as he stood up and put the bourbon back on the shelf above the workbench.

"I'd rather be surprised, but if you really want to know we can find out." Jenny said as she took a sip of her lemonade.

"I think it would be a nice surprise." Gibbs said extending his hand to Jenny. With Jethro's help she stood up.

"Its bedtime…you look awful Jen." Gibbs said plainly. He wasn't being mean he was being honest.

Jenny's stomach had been relatively calm since she had changed her diet, and Ducky had promised that the slight nausea that plagued her in the early morning would soon be gone. Fatigue was another story though. She was exhausted and worn out. All the sleep in the world wasn't enough, but once again it was something that Ducky had said would pass.

"Church in the morning?" Jenny asked as Gibbs led her upstairs.

"Of course." He replied simply as they made their way into the master bedroom.

"Wonderful." Jenny replied as Jethro took his Bible out of the drawer in his nightstand. They had been sharing Bible verses every night before bed, and Jenny had been finding hope in the ancient words. Gibbs turned the light out and they snuggled in bed. Jenny absolutely loved the church Gibbs went to. She had gone with him every Sunday since she had returned. The pastor was so kind, as was the congregation. Everybody welcomed her with open arms, and not one person had pried, or commented on the unique situation Jenny and Gibbs were in. In fact, the Women's Club at the church had been so excited when she announced her pregnancy that they had given her a children's Bible that was full of beautiful illustrations and simplified Bible verses.

"Well, Duck was right." Gibbs said as he slid his half-eaten waffle across the table to Jenny.

"Mmmhm!" Jenny exclaimed as she shoved a forkful of fluffy waffle into her mouth. It was Labor Day weekend and the couple was enjoying brunch at a small café in Georgetown. They had already gone to church, and throughout the service Jethro had heard Jenny's stomach growling. She was just past the three and a half month mark in her pregnancy, and as Ducky had promised her morning sickness and fatigue had vanished. Jenny was eating more now than she ever had before. Earlier in the week Jethro had rolled over in the middle of the night and found an empty bed. At three in the morning Jenny was sitting at the kitchen table polishing off a spinach salad and the last bit of steak left over from dinner the night before.

She had looked guilty when a sleepy eyed Gibbs made his way into the kitchen. He stood next to the table scratching his head.

"Do you need me to make you a sandwich or something?" He asked. Jethro was trying to be helpful.

"Nope, this should hold me over until sunrise." Jenny said as she swallowed the last of the steak and stood up. She tossed the take-out container and put her dirty fork in the dishwasher.

"Can you flag the waiter down for me?" Jenny said through a bite of waffle that was dripping with butter and syrup.

"What do you need?" Gibbs asked.

"More sausage." Jenny said as she finished the last of the waffle.

"Wow…eating for two…" Gibbs said aloud, amazed at Jenny's sudden ability to inhale food.

"It happens." Jenny said simply as she gulped her decaf coffee.

A half-hour later Jenny slid back from the table and announced proudly. "I'm full."

"Finally." Gibbs said smirking as he looked at the bill. He loved seeing a different side of Jenny. The Jenny that didn't care what people thought of her, or how many calories were in every serving of what she ate.

As Jenny stood up from the table and put her sweater on Gibbs eyed the slight bump underneath Jenny's stomach. It was so tiny it was only noticeable to Jethro, because he knew to look. Gibbs threw some cash on the table and stood up. The couple went for their usual Sunday walk in Georgetown, always ending up in the community garden where the brownstone once stood. Every Sunday was the same. Jenny would stand in front of the park bench and sigh. Gibbs would hold her hand, and then they would turn to leave.

"Don't forget we have an appointment Thursday at four." Jenny said as Gibbs drove home. It had amazed her that Gibbs had re-arranged his schedule for every doctor's appointment thus far. Two weeks ago he had left a crime scene so he could hold her hand while she had blood work done. The Jethro Gibbs Jenny had remembered would have never done such a thing, but this was a different Gibbs. This was how Gibbs prepared for fatherhood.

The next Thursday just before four o'clock Jethro met Jenny in the waiting room at the doctor's office. She was scheduled for her first ultrasound. He kissed her cheek as he sat down next to her in an uncomfortable plastic chair.

"How's work today?" Jenny asked quietly.

"Fine." Gibbs said as he let out a sigh.

Jenny knew that fine didn't mean fine, it meant something was going on, but it wasn't anything Gibbs wanted to talk about, at least not yet.

Finally after what seemed like forever to Jethro a nurse led them back to a small room and instructed Jenny to lie down on the exam table and just push her shirt up slightly, and unbutton her jeans. Jenny did as she was told and Jethro sat next to her and held her hand while they waited for the imaging technician to arrive.

A young woman with blond hair opened the curtain, and introduced herself as Sarah.

"I am going to take your baby's first picture today." She announced with a proud smile.

Jethro squeezed Jenny's hand tightly, and she looked into his blue eyes and smiled. Years after they had first met, their dreams were finally coming true.

"This might feel a little weird." Sarah said simply as she squeezed some gel on Jenny's stomach. The gel was cold as it hit Jenny's skin and goose bumps ran up and down her arms.

"It will warm up in a minute." Sarah said simply.

True to her word the gel warmed up and Jenny lay there patiently as Sarah began scanning her stomach.

"So how have you been feeling so far?" Sarah finally asked.

"Hungry." Jenny replied honestly.

"Well after the morning sickness fades, that happens." Sarah said as she smiled at Jenny.

Jethro's eyes were fixated on the monitor. He had no idea what was what, but he knew he was looking at his baby. Jenny was trying to look at the monitor and at Jethro at the same time. His reaction was priceless. His face was fixed in its trademark crooked grin. Jenny couldn't wait to talk to him after the exam was over. Still holding Jenny's hand Jethro piped up.

"Can you point out the baby?" He asked eager to see his child.

Sarah looked up from her work, and quickly pointed to a small dark spot on the monitor.

"That is your baby, and oh my…that's…." Sarah stopped mid-sentence.

"Mrs. Gibbs, you're high-risk aren't you?" Sarah asked in a quiet voice.

"Yes." Jenny said it so quietly that it was almost inaudible. Jethro squeezed Jenny's hand fearing the worst.

"I'll be right back; I want Doctor Matthews to talk to you." Sarah said politely as she turned and left the room.

"Mrs. Gibbs…" Jenny whispered with a giggle. She was trying to ignore the fear she felt. She glanced at Jethro. His grin had faded to a vacant stare and his lips were almost white.

Just as suddenly as she had disappeared Sarah re-appeared this time with a brunette woman in dress clothes and a long white jacket behind her.

"Good to see you again Jenny, and Jethro." Dr. Matthews said with a kind smile. She had been taking good care of Jenny so far, and was always amazed at Jethro's devotion to Jenny's care and well-being.

"Let's see what we have here…" Dr. Matthews said as she picked up the scanner and ran it over Jenny's stomach.

"Sarah…freeze the image, please." Dr. Matthews directed. Sarah obediently clacked away on the keyboard and Jethro and Jenny could see the image on the monitor stop moving.

"You were right Sarah, but I'm glad you came and got me anyway." Dr. Matthews said smiling at the technician.

"What's going on?" Jethro asked angrily. He felt as if the doctor was ignoring him, and he didn't like it one bit.

"All I can say is congratulations times two." Dr. Matthews added with a smile.

"What?!" Jenny and Jethro blurted out at the same time.

"You're having twins, we don't know the gender yet, but I can tell they are fraternal…see here?" Dr. Matthews explained calmly as she pointed at the monitor.

Jethro squinted and looked closer. There were indeed, two dark spots on the monitor. Jethro squeezed Jenny's hand so hard she yelped.

"Sorry Jen." Jethro said, instantly sorry he had gripped her hand so tightly.

"Well if they're fraternal doesn't that mean one boy and one girl?" Jenny asked confused.

"Not always." Dr. Matthews and Sarah answered in the same voice.

"Jenny, we're going to send you back to Johns-Hopkins, you're high risk and carrying multiples. I'm afraid this is out of my reach or realm of expertise, and I'd really like to see you remain in good health." Dr. Matthews explained.

"That's fine." Just schedule the appointment for me please." Jenny said as Dr. Matthews wiped gel off of Jenny's stomach.

A half-hour later Jenny and Jethro left the doctor's office holding hands and carrying an envelope full of sonogram pictures.

"I can't wait to frame one and put it on my desk." Jethro said as they stood in front of Jenny's car.

Jenny raised an eyebrow. In all the time she had known him Jethro had never displayed a picture or any other personal memento on his desk. Fatherhood was bringing out a side of Leroy Jethro Gibbs that Jenny had never seen.

"Would you hate me if I went back to the office for a few hours?" Gibbs asked.

"Nope, I really want to go shopping, while I have the energy." Jenny said simply.

"Okay. I promise to be home by seven, and I'll have dinner with me." Gibbs said as he leaned in and kissed Jenny on the lips.

"I love you!" They both yelled as Gibbs walked to his car and Jenny got in her car.

She spent the later part of the afternoon shopping. She had found a picture frame for Jethro's desk. It was a beautiful sterling silver with the phrase "We Love Daddy" engraved in a curly font. It would be perfect for his desk. Jenny smiled as the cashier rang up the purchase. She wondered how long it would take the team to figure out that she was having twins.

Jenny could feel her phone vibrating in her purse as she walked out of the frame shop. She had a new text message from Ziva. "I hear it's mazeltov times two!" The message read. Jenny smiled as replied to the message. Jethro must have told them immediately. Jenny wandered through a few more boutiques in Georgetown looking at baby furniture and diaper bags. Everything was so different now that she needed two of everything.

As promised Jethro came home at seven with a brown paper bag in his hands. He kissed Jenny hello and unloaded the food. Jenny stared as Gibbs placed container after container on the kitchen table. "This is a lot of food." She said quietly. "Well you're eating for three." Gibbs said with a smile.

Jenny enjoyed her dinner of spare ribs, coleslaw, and cornbread. She also enjoyed half of Jethro's dinner and proudly proclaimed that she was "stuffed" as she threw away empty containers and washed the silverware. "So ice cream is out of the question?" Gibbs said smiling.

"Not on your life….give me about forty-five minutes for my food to settle." Jenny said as she hugged Jethro.

Just before bed she handed Jethro the photo frame she had picked out earlier that day and he loved it. He couldn't wait to put it on his desk the next day.

As Abby and Jenny sat in Gibb's living room stringing popcorn and cranberries onto fishing line Jenny let out a loud sigh.

"Are you ok Jen?" Abby asked concerned.

"I just can't believe how quickly time is passing." Jenny lamented.

"I just can't believe how big your stomach is." Abby said laughing.

"I'm not pregnant, I swallowed a watermelon whole." Jenny said laughing. Her pregnancy was progressing quickly, and the doctor she was seeing at Johns-Hopkins was a miracle worker. Jenny was one of the healthiest high-risk pregnancies the doctor had seen in his long career. She felt good most of the time, and the only difficulty she had encountered so far was working around her stomach when she tried to bend, or roll over in bed.

Abby had insisted on helping Jenny get the house ready for Christmas. Jenny didn't have any Christmas decorations, and surprisingly enough, neither did Jethro. He had admitted to Jenny that he hadn't had a Christmas tree since his last Christmas with Ginger. He was rarely home and it was pointless to even decorate. This year though, it wasn't pointless, he wanted to share the holiday season with Jenny. When Abby had heard that Jenny was starting from scratch she had volunteered to help Jenny.

Jenny had the idea for an old-fashioned Christmas theme. Every decoration was going to remind her of days gone by she decided. Jethro had loved the idea. Jack had mailed some ornaments of Jethro's a few weeks back and Jenny couldn't wait for the tree to arrive so she could decorate it. Abby and Jenny strung popcorn and cranberries as they waited for DiNozzo, McGee, Ducky and Gibbs to return with a fresh tree.

Jenny had bought several antique ornaments in the weeks leading up to Christmas, and Jethro had happily accepted his task of finding a star for the top of the tree.

Jenny had invited Ziva to spend the day with them, and Ziva had politely declined. Ziva had explained that she didn't want to hurt Jenny's feelings, but she preferred her own Hanukah preparations to Christmas. Jenny had understood, but had made Ziva promise she would join them for dinner on Christmas Day.

Abby's head perked up as she heard the front door open. "We're back!" DiNozzo bellowed from the front hall.

"My tree better be fabulous!" Jenny shouted.

It took all four men to haul the tree into the living room and set it up. Jethro barked orders until the tree was perfectly upright in the tree stand.

"It is fabulous!" Jenny exclaimed as she stared at the tree. It was tall, and well shaped. It was a deep green color, healthy and vibrant. Jenny inhaled the aroma of pine.

"McLumberjack went all the way into the deep dark forest to get you the perfect tree." DiNozzo said with a smirk as he pointed at McGee.

"Thank-you Tim." Jenny said as she stood up slowly.

"No problem." McGee said waving his hand.

"We were at a tree farm!" Ducky said laughing.

"But I spotted this one." McGee said quietly.

"I think it's lovely McGee." Abby said as she looked up from her popcorn string.

The afternoon went quickly as the rest of the team helped string garland on the front porch while Abby and Jenny stayed inside and hung garland, lights, and ornaments on the tree.

The two women stood back and surveyed their work.

"Where's the star?" Abby asked.

"That's Jethro's responsibility." Jenny quipped as she rubbed her stomach.

"Do you think he forgot?" Abby questioned.

"Nope, he wants me to think he forgot, but he'll surprise me eventually, most likely on Christmas Eve." Jenny said as she walked to the kitchen.

"Do you want some tea?" Jenny asked the young goth.

"Sure." Abby replied.

Over tea the women chatted about how much shopping they had left, and what they both really wanted for Christmas. Abby was hoping she'd finally get a new laptop, and Jenny was secretly hoping for jewelry.

For three weeks the tree in Jethro's living room sparkled with lights, but it was unfinished. There was no bright star to finish off the otherwise beautiful tree. Finally, on Christmas Eve right before they left for church Jethro placed a beautiful silver star atop the tree.

"It's beautiful." Jenny whispered as she turned the lights off in the living room, and she stood back to admire the illuminated tree she and Abby had worked so hard on.

"You and Abs do good work." Jethro said as he kissed her forehead.

Jenny was in awe of the beautifully decorated church. The service was conducted entirely in candlelight, and there were poinsettias and large pine wreaths with red bows everywhere. She and Jethro held hands and sang carols during the ceremony.

Afterwards they socialized with the pastor and other churchgoers in the large assembly hall. The Women's Club provided refreshments, and when Jenny asked if they needed help serving food all the ladies had insisted that a woman in her condition shouldn't be doing much work at all.

That night Jenny cuddled with Jethro and fell asleep eagerly anticipating her first Christmas in their own home.

The next morning Jenny settled herself on the couch as Jethro made her tea for her. She could barely tie her bathrobe, her stomach was so large and round, but her robe was so cozy and warm, she loved it. Gibbs returned and handed Jenny a mug of steaming hot tea. Happily she took a sip.

"Ladies first…" Jethro said as he reached under the tree and procured a small box wrapped in bright red paper and a white bow. Jenny set her mug down on the end table and took the box from Jethro. He sat next to her on the couch. Jenny tore through the paper instantly and opened the box. Inside was the most beautiful pearl necklace she had ever seen. Jenny let out a little gasp.

"I know, it's been a lot longer than ten years, and you're not my wife, but you've earned these for putting up with me." Jethro said happily. Gibbs was referring to an age-old Marine Corps tradition.

"Jethro…this is amazing…" Jenny said shocked.

"Look at the clasp Jen." Jethro added.

Slowly Jenny removed the necklace from the box and examined the clasp. A tiny anchor charm dangled from the closure. "It's perfect Jethro." Jenny said throwing her arms around Jethro's neck.

Jethro gently took the pearls from Jenny's hands and put the necklace on her.

"Now this is glamour!" Jenny exclaimed waving a hand at her ensemble.

"I can't resist a woman in fuzzy slippers, a nightgown, bathrobe, and pearls." Gibbs said laughing as he placed a kiss on Jenny's lips.

"It's your turn." Jenny said. As she stood to get up Jethro placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Sit." He directed. "Tell me which one you want me to open first."

Jenny pointed to a box wrapped with reindeer print paper. Gibbs retrieved the package and opened it quickly.

"I love it!" Gibbs said happily.

It was a brand new utility knife. Jenny had noticed that Gibb's knife had been getting dull and seeing as how he never went anywhere without it Jenny thought a sharp one would do him some good.

Christmas passed quickly. The entire team gathered for Christmas dinner and then again for New Year's Eve. It seemed to Jenny that her stomach was getting larger and larger every day.

On a dreary Wednesday afternoon in late January Jenny was sitting at the kitchen table looking at paint samples for the nursery when she got a frantic call from Abby.

"Abby calm down! I can barely understand you." Jenny hissed.

"You need to get down here right away!" Abby said frantic.

"Excuse me?" Jenny asked dumbfounded.

"We have a big problem here, and you are needed at NCIS." Abby said before she hung up the phone.

Jenny's mind raced as she grabbed her coat and headed out the door. She sped to NCIS headquarters praying that Jethro hadn't been hurt.


	9. Chapter 9

Jenny was in a full-blown panic as she reached the security checkpoint at the Navy Yard. Something awful had happened to Jethro and she just knew it. Jenny slowed down as the MP's surrounded her car. She rolled down the window slowly. "Ms. Sheppard, Director Vance told us to expect you, go right through." One of the guards explained.

As she slowly rolled through the gate Jenny became even more frightened. They hadn't bothered to check her car, or her ID. If Vance were involved it had to be serious. Jenny parked her car and ran into the lobby of NCIS headquarters. Standing next to the security desk was Director Vance. He was holding a visitors pass in his hand.

"Jenny, put this on, you need to come with me." Vance said it seriously as Jenny snatched the pass from his hand and stared down the Director.

"Where is Gibbs?" Jenny asked as she headed towards the elevators.

"Let's get somewhere private, so I can explain everything. It's better if this is done in privacy." Director Vance replied as the pair entered the elevator. Before Jenny could hit the button Vance reached across her and hit the button for third floor. The Bullpen, Jenny thought to herself. Nothing good could come of this.

"Something from the past has caught up with NCIS. It's highly unorthodox, but we need you in MTAC." Vance explained.

"Is Jethro all right? Abby was frantic on the phone." Jenny said quietly. She wasn't happy with Vance's explanation, or lack thereof.

The elevator doors opened and Jenny rushed past Vance. She scanned the bullpen. There were agents everywhere busily working. She looked at the four desks she cared about the most, and they were all empty. "Where is the team?" Jenny said, aghast.

"Let's just get to MTAC." Vance said as he rested a hand on Jenny's shoulder. With a ferocity that surprised even Jenny she swiftly brought her arm around and removed Vance's hand from her shoulder. If they hadn't been before agents were staring now. It was quite the sight. Their old director, that they thought was dead, walking in with their new director.

In May the rumors had begun immediately. Everybody knew Jenny was back, and everybody knew she was seeing Jethro, everybody knew she was pregnant, but it was one thing to hear the rumors, and another situation entirely to actually see the subject of gossip right before their eyes. Jenny rushed past the empty desks of Jethro's team and headed up the blue carpeted stairs to MTAC.

Vance's heavy footsteps fell behind her on the stairs.

"For a pregnant lady you can really move." Vance said as he caught up with Jenny.

Jenny stopped just outside the door of MTAC.

"I'm assuming my retinal scan is no longer in the database?" She said dryly as she folded her arms over her belly.

Vance stepped past Jenny and put his eye up to the scanner. Moments later the door to MTAC opened, and Jenny practically ran in.

The large screen was completely blank. Wordlessly, Director Vance handed Jenny a headset. She put it on in record time.

"Get the feed." Vance directed the computer operator who was sitting at the control panel. Suddenly the screen flashed on. The feed was coming from Abby's lab. It was decorated with pink and blue streamers, and Jenny could see a pile of gifts by the mass spectrometer.

"Jenny....can you hear us?" Abby asked, waving her hands.

"Loud and clear, I can see you too!" Jenny exclaimed.

"Well what are you waiting for...get down here!" Abby said excitedly.

The screen went blank again and Jenny took her headset off and handed it to Director Vance.

"So, this was the emergency?" Jenny said as she looked at Vance.

"I guess so, the team knew you'd catch on to a traditional baby shower, so they begged me to have it here. We didn't mean to scare you, but they insisted it was the only way." Vance elaborated as they made their way out of MTAC.

"But, why me?" Jenny asked as they made their way down the stairs. "I disgraced this agency."

She added.

"No, you kept one of our best agents alive the only way you knew how." Vance corrected.

"Plus, you secured the Directorship for me in a tidy way." Vance added as they made their way past Jethro's desk and into the elevators. He was referring to the excellent recommendation Jenny had given SECNAV regarding Vance's leadership abilities. She had always liked Vance and was convinced he'd be an excellent NCIS Director.

"A baby shower is the least I could do for you." Vance added with a smile

As Jenny stepped into Abby's lab she was assaulted by pink and blue decorations everywhere. Her last sonogram had revealed that she was indeed expecting one boy and one girl. Jethro was thrilled and so was Jenny.

"So did we surprise you?" Abby asked as she stood in front of Jenny and jumped up and down.

"Yes, I'm shocked!" Jenny said honestly.

Jethro stood up and walked over to Jenny. With an intimacy that surprised everyone, Jenny grabbed Jethro and hugged him. "I'm so glad you're safe." She murmured.

"We didn't want to scare you, but we didn't know any other way." Gibbs added as he broke free of Jenny's embrace.

Jenny surveyed the room. The usual faces were there. Gibbs, Abby, Ducky, McGee, DiNozzo, Ziva, and a few extra people including Jimmy Palmer, Tobias Fornell and Cynthia, Jenny's former secretary.

"All of you are very lucky that I'm not suffering from the usual mood swings of pregnacy, or you'd all be getting an earful right now. That's a risky game to play...tricking a pregnant on the other hand I am thrilled that you all thought of me." Jenny said as she rubbed her belly.

"Take your coat off and stay awhile!" DiNozzo shouted.

Wordlessly Jethro helped Jenny out of her long trenchcoat and placed it in the office of Abby's lab. The shower was delightful. They played a few games, and Jenny spent most of the time seated in a desk chair opening presents. Everything came in pairs. Mostly it was clothing, toys, and blankets. Jenny and Gibbs had picked out the furniture and car seats already. She was just waiting for the interior designer to paint the nursery and move the furniture in, but that wouldn't be happening until early February. The babies were going to share a room in the beginning, and they would only be separated when they got older. The pre-natal class she and Gibbs attended every Saturday morning for the past six weeks had stressed that multiples should be kept together as long as possible, and Jenny liked the idea not only because it promoted emotional bonding, but it seemed convenient. Just as Jenny thought she was done opening gifts Abby handed her one more box. "This is from the entire team!" As she opened it, with Gibbs looking over her shoulder, Jenny could barely contain her laughter. There were two bibs. One blue, and one pink. Each bib was embroidered with the phrase "I don't take orders!"

Jethro howled with laughter, and as Jenny showed the bibs off the lab erupted in laughter also. "We figured it was the best way for the babies to be exactly like the both of you." Ziva said with a smile.

"Truer words were never spoken." Ducky added between giggles.

It took almost a half-hour to clean up Abby's lab. It took even longer for Jenny to say good-bye and thank everybody as DiNozzo and McGee re-packed the gifts and loaded up her car.

"I'll be home by seven." Jethro said as he walked Jenny to her car.

"Thank-you." Jenny said as she kisssed Jethro good-bye.

"You're welcome!" He yelled as he walked back into NCIS.

That night as she lay in bed trying to fall asleep Jenny was couting her blessings, thankful for great friends and the love of her life, Leroy Jethro Gibbs.


	10. Chapter 10

By the second week of February preparations for the nursery were in full swing. The interior decorator Jenny had hired was overseeing everything. Jenny had chosen a beautiful sky blue color for the nursery walls, and a beige colored carpet that she hoped would handle the wear and tear of two young children for years to come. The nursery was going to take on a decidedly nautical theme. The interior designer had mural artists that were going to turn the walls into a scene from the beach. Gibbs had been relatively quiet about the whole nursery. He insisted that whatever Jenny decided on would be just fine. She had always had elegant taste without being fussy, and Gibbs loved her sense of style. Jenny loved the fact that she was preparing a nursery, her only misgiving had been that she had to stay at Ducky's. Jethro had flatly refused to let Jenny stay in the house as the nursery was being painted. He had read somewhere that she shouldn't be exposed to the paint fumes. Ducky had agreed with Jethro, and Jenny didn't mind staying with Ducky, who was a kind host, but her presence had clearly rattled Mrs. Mallard. The elderly woman had first been delighted, thinking she was finally going to have a grandchild, and then when Ducky had explained the situation Mrs. Mallard had thrown a lamp at her son. Ducky apologized profusely to Jenny, who wasn't upset in the least.

Jenny had been so busy preparing for the nursery that she had almost forgotten one of her favorite holidays. Valentine's Day was fast approaching. She was going to have to find a decent gift, but she hadn't had a single good idea. As she sat in the parlor at Ducky's Jenny daydreamed about Paris and ran a hand over her bulging stomach. She was positively huge at this point and the next month couldn't go fast enough for Jenny's liking. Every morning when she woke up her stomach seemed to be bigger, and she wasn't in pain, but Jenny was often uncomfortable from all the extra weight. She couldn't wait to finally give birth and meet her children. Mrs. Mallard was snoring loudly through her afternoon nap, and Jenny decided to walk on the large wraparound porch. She grabbed her coat and scarf and headed outside. It was cold, but not freezing.

As Jenny walked laps around the porch she paid careful attention to check on Mrs. Mallard through the parlor window. Thankfully, the older woman was still sleeping. Jenny didn't know what to do for Jethro. It seemed like nothing would be good enough, and she had thought of everything. Jethro wasn't a flowers or candy kind of guy, a stuffed animal just seemed weird, and taking him out to dinner wasn't special, because they ate take-out constantly. Just as she was about to head inside Jenny heard a car pull up the driveway. It was Jethro.

"Get back in the house! Are you nuts?" He asked as he got out of the car and made his way up the porch stairs. He wrapped Jenny in a big hug and they kissed on the lips. Suddenly Jenny heard a tapping noise, and she broke off the kiss with Jethro.

"This is a respectable home not a brothel!" Mrs. Mallard bellowed, tapping her cane on the front porch.

"It's all right Mrs. Mallard, he's my husband. Jenny lied, in attempt to calm the older woman.

"I should hope so! You're going to cause a scandal in your condition!" Mrs. Mallard yelled.

"Jethro, I didn't know your wife had red hair." Mrs. Mallard added in a moment of lucidity that shocked both Jenny and Gibbs.

Gibbs just smiled. "Ladies, let's get back in the house, I'll make everybody some hot tea." He said as he placed a hand on Jenny's back and guided her into the house.

As Jethro shut the front door behind them he was instantly surrounded by Welsh Corgis. The four dogs were like Mrs. Mallard's private army. After three nights they had grown used to Jenny's presence, but Jethro was still a stranger. Most of the dogs were eager for attention, but one growled loudly.

"Stop it Tyson!" Gibbs directed, and the dog immediately stopped barking.

Jenny and Mrs. Mallard settled back in the parlor while Jethro went right to the kitchen to make some tea. Five minutes later Gibbs entered the parlor with a tray of steaming hot tea, lemon wedges, three cups, and some tea biscuits he had found in the pantry. As the trio sipped their tea the front door opened and Ducky's voice called out.

"I'm home!" The doctor said in his Sottish accent.

"We're in here Donald!" Mrs. Mallard yelled from the parlor.

Ducky peered into the doorway of the parlor. "Wonderful! I'll grab a cup from the kitchen!" Ducky said happy to have tea ready as he arrived home.

Seconds later Ducky re-appeared with a cup and poured himself some tea.

"I have good news." Jethro finally announced. "The mural in the nursery is done, Jenny can come home tomorrow." Gibbs said it rubbing Jenny's shoulder.

She was grateful that the nursery was finally done. She didn't mind Ducky's house, but she wanted the comforts of home, most especially the comfort of cuddling with Jethro every night before bed.

"Does it look good?" Jenny asked curious to see how the nursery turned out.

"It looks amazing." Jethro said honestly. He had been amazed at the amount of work that had taken place in four days. New carpeting, freshly painted walls, and all of the furniture moved into the nursery. After tea, Ducky had insisted on fixing dinner for everyone, and they all chatted until Jenny let out a loud yawn. She was exhausted, and her yawn was Jethro's cue to leave.

The next day after work Jethro headed back to Ducky's again, this time to pick Jenny up. She hugged Mrs. Mallard goodbye, and kissed Ducky's cheek and thanked him for his hospitality. On the ride home Jenny was relatively silent when Jethro finally spoke.

"So Valentine's Day is next week. Let's not do anything. We're together and that's all that matters." Jethro said simply.

"I couldn't agree more." Jenny said as she placed a hand on Jethro's thigh. It was a relief to know that she didn't have to find a gift, and Jethro was right, the only thing that mattered was that they had each other.

Jenny absolutely loved the nursery. The painters had done an excellent job painting a beach scene, complete with a lighthouse and sailboat off in the distance.

"Look closely." Gibbs said as he pointed to the sailboat in the mural.

Jenny squinted as she leaned in and read the name of the boat slowly. "Paris!" She squealed with delight. It had been Jethro's idea, a private joke between the couple, and Gibbs had begged the mural artist to add the small detail.

Jenny loved the nursery so much. The furniture was arranged neatly, and as she opened the dresser drawers she found them filled with the neatly folded baby clothes she had been given at her baby shower. The cupboards under the changing tables were both stocked with diapers, wipes, burping cloths, and spare blankets. The stuffed animals were neatly arranged on a small shelf above the cribs. In the far corner was a tiny bassinet. The rocking chairs had been fitted with navy blue cushions that had white anchors embroidered on them.

"Jethro, did you do this?" She asked in surprise.

He only nodded and smiled his crooked smile as he stood in the doorway of the nursery.

"I love you!" Jenny said as she wrapped him in a big hug.

"Well, I guess the guys at the gym were right." Gibbs squeaked out, practically breathless from the tight hug Jenny had him in.

"What?" Jenny questioned.

"Sometimes all it takes to please a woman is folded laundry, or a clean bathroom, or a freshly mopped kitchen floor. The guys at the Navy Yard Gym told me that the other day. And I guess they were right." Gibbs said.

"They are!" Jenny exclaimed as she hugged Gibbs even tighter.

"Losing air here Jen..." Gibbs grunted. Jenny relented and broke the embrace.

The next week Jenny woke up to the smell of coffee and waffles. It wasn't Sunday, it was a Tuesday, but it was Valentine's Day and Jethro had insisted on making breakfast before work. Gibbs had made sure Jenny's coffee was decaf, and she enjoyed every last sip. The waffles were take-out of course, but they were delicious.

"Have a good day!" Jenny yelled as she kissed Jethro goodbye. Jethro blew a kiss as he got into his car. Jenny stayed in her sweatsuit all day. She didn't have anywhere to go, and her sweatsuit was loose-fitting and warm. She spent the morning finishing thank-you notes from the shower, and napped in the afternoon. When she woke up from her nap it was talk show time. She had become addicted to one show in particular that had some very trashy topics and colorful guests, and it was her dirty secret, but Jenny found the over-the-top antics too comical to pass up. Jenny kept getting text messages all day from the team wishing her a Happy Valentine's Day, and she replied to each one with a simple string of "x's" and "o's".

At five Jenny was surprised to get another text message from McGee. It read: "Jenny, please put your coat on, and come outside." Curious, Jenny traded her slippers for shoes, and slipped on Gibb's black pea coat. It was the only jacket that fit her decently anymore, and she had flatly refused to spend money a maternity jacket. Jenny walked out on the front porch and saw McGee pull into the driveway, but he was driving Gibb's car. Suddenly, Jenny panicked again, fearing something had happened. That was until she saw a shiny black SUV pull in behind McGee. There was a big red bow on top, and Gibbs was behind the driver's seat. Jenny rushed down the steps and over to the car. Gibbs put the vehicle in park. She was in absolute shock.

"Jethro!" She exclaimed, her face bright red and her mouth fixed in a solid smile.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Gibbs shouted as he opened the car door. Gibbs undid his seatbelt and got out of the vehicle. He grabbed Jenny's hand and and pulled her towards the car.

"It's all yours!" Jethro said happily.

"But Jethro, we weren't supposed to do anything for eachother!" Jenny said as she held his hand tightly.

"I had to do this, you're driving a compact car Jen. Yes two car seats will fit in the back, but it's going to be complicated because your car only has two doors, and let's face it, the kids aren't getting anywhere near my car." Jethro said breathlessly. It was true, his car wasn't fit for car seats, it didn't even have seatbelts in the back.

"So what are we going to do about the lease on my car?" Jenny asked. Shortly after returning she had leased a compact car just until she could buy herself a car she really liked, but car buying had been pre-empted by a pregnancy.

"Let it run out, of course, you're the one who had to pay the balance in full." Gibbs said dryly.

"So what do you think?" McGee asked. For a moment Jenny had forgot that the young agent was even there.

"Well...." Jenny began, "It's the largest Valentine's gift I've ever received." She said it smiling and Gibbs gripped her hand even tighter aware of the innuendo she was creating.

"I'm glad you like it." McGee said as he hugged Jenny.

"I'll tell you Jenny, for a writer this man really knows his cars. Gibbs said as Jenny broke the embrace between her and McGee and returned to hold Jethro's hand.

"You helped pick it out Tim?" Jenny said surprised.

"Sure did, I used my mathematical skills to really crunch some numbers. This particular SUV is the most fuel-efficient, with the highest safety rating of any other vehicle like it. Of course, the fun options we added, like the leather interior and Satellite radio, and built-in GPS don't hurt either." McGee said with a smirk. The young agent had been thrilled that Gibbs had thought of him. Although the search for the perfect SUV for the Gibbs and Sheppard family had eaten into his writing time, McGee was more than happy to help. He had spent a few nights crunching the numbers and researching all the options online. After three nights of work he finally presented Gibbs with the list of suitable options. Clearly, Jethro had found the perfect match, because it was sitting in the driveway.

"DiNozzo should be here any minute to pick me up." McGee said. He wanted to beat feet and let Jenny and Gibbs have the evening to themselves. It was sweet that they were together, but displays of affection made McGee feel awkward and he was looking for a reason to leave. Secretly he was also hoping to get home before Abby. He wanted to start making dinner so she wouldn't have to cook. He'd been planning on it for weeks. Just as he finished the thought McGee's phone rang.

"Hello Tony!" McGee said. "What" McGee asked. "Oh no you're not...I'll just find my own way home, but thanks anyway." McGee said.

Jenny raised an eyebrow at Jethro. McGee shut his phone and placed it back in his belt clip.

"That was Tony apparently he is hooking up with somebody right now, and he was going to send Ziva to get me, but quite frankly, I'd like to live. Can I bum a ride home?" McGee asked, explaining his plight.

"Sure." Jethro said simply. He disappeared into the house and returned with the keys to Jenny's leased car. "Just take this, Jenny will bring me to work tomorrow. We'll trade again then." Gibbs said simply.

"Thanks boss." McGee said simply as he headed towards the car.

"Wow, he wanted to get out of here quick." Jenny commented as she looked through her new car.

"He has to get home to Abby." Gibbs said simply.

"Yes, and I thought for sure that Tony and Ziva were together, but he's hooking up with someone, and Ziva was going to get McGee?" Jenny added. She was curious.

"Nope. They're together, I'd bet my life on it. DiNozzo only threatened McGee with Ziva's driving, knowing that he'd find another route home, and then Tony and Ziva would have the entire night together without anybody the wiser." Gibbs said it plainly.

"Good work..." Jenny mused as she sat in the driver's seat of her new car playing with the controls that made the seat move forward.

"Jen, you haven't seen the best part yet...look in the backseat." Jethro said as he extended an arm to Jenny and helped her out of the driver's seat.

Gibbs opened the backdoor and Jenny peered in. Already harnessed into place were two car seats.

"Wow...you did all this?" Jenny said with a whistle.

"Nope, DiNozzo installed the car seats. He used to do it for a community outreach program when he worked for Baltimore P.D. The boy did a hell of a job." Gibbs said. Illustrating his point Gibbs grabbed at the back of the car seat and shook it vigirously. Surprisingly, it didn't move.

"See, when they're in right, they don't move." Gibbs said plainly.

"I'll take your word for it." Jenny said shivering.

"You need to get back in the house." Gibbs directed.

Too cold to protest Jenny obediently headed towards the house. Once inside she kissed Gibbs with a passion that surprised her.

"My car is lovely Jethro, but I feel like an idiot, becasue I don't have anything for you. I thought we weren't going to do gifts this time" Jenny said honestly. She was fighting back tears, and she didn't want Jethro to know she was on the verge of crying.

"Don't cry Jenny." Gibbs said as he stood next to Jenny in the kitchen.

"I'm not!" Jenny said with a ferocity that surprised her and Gibbs. Just as she said it Jenny regreted her words because the tears began to fall instantly.

Instinctively, Gibbs wrapped his arms around Jenny in a big hug. He had only wanted to surprise her, not make her feel inadequate. Jenny buried her head in Gibb's chest and cryed.

"Shh....shhh...Jenny, listen to me sweetie." Gibbs whispered. "Ten years ago, you gave me the best Valentine's Day present ever." He added.

Slowly Jenny looked up, and through teary eyes she smiled, and swatted Jethro's shoulder.

"Jethro Gibbs!" You sly dog you!" Jenny said smiling.

Ten years ago to the day on a bitter cold night in Serbia, Gibbs had insisted on celebrating with Jenny somehow. There had been wine, and cheap food, and some other extra-curricular activities. It was the first time Jenny had ever pulled an all-nighter, and the next day as she worked her stakeout with bleary eyes she had decided that it was the best kind of exhaustion in the world.

"I'll tell you what..." Gibbs said trailing off. "How about you buy an old gunney some dinner, any restaurant of your choice." Gibbs added. He wanted Jenny to feel better, and he knew she would pick an expensive restaurant. It would make her feel useful, and hopefully it would erase his guilt.

"I can be ready in a half-hour!" Jenny said happily. Jethro removed his arms from their embrace, and Jenny went upstairs to get ready.

Thankfully she had stopped crying. Gibbs had seen her cry once before. The long nights she had spent with him in the hospital after the explosion four years ago. He had recounted the details of Shannon and Kelly's deaths, and it had made Jenny's blood run cold to hear Jethro talk about it. Jenny had been relatively calm her entire pregnancy, but as the end drew near her hormones were working overtime, mixing up her emotions and playing with her mind.

Twenty minutes later Jenny stood staring at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. Her make-up looked good she decided, her hair was thicker and longer than it had ever been before, thanks to the hormones of pregnancy, but her outfit was another story entirely. She felt like she was wearing a burlap sack. A knee-length black skirt and one lonely argyle sweater were the only decent dress clothes she had at the moment. Both had been purchased from the maternity botique in DuPont Circle, the outfit was Jenny's attempt at decent church clothes, but Jenny wished she could fit into her red cocktail dress. Letting out an exasperated sigh Jenny decided that she'd just have to wear what she had on. She finished off her outfit with the pearls that Jethro had given her for Christmas. As she made her way down the stairs Jethro let out a low whistle.

"You look good Jenny." Gibbs said softly.

"And you are too sweet for your own good Jenny said with a giggle. "I feel like a beached whale." She added as she stood next to Jethro in the front hall.

"I was hoping you'd wear the pearls." Jethro added ignoring Jenny's self-inflicted insult.

"Here are the keys to your chariot my lady." Jethro said as he handed Jenny the keys to her new car.

Gratefully, Jenny accepted the keys, and the couple headed out the door to the restaurant of Jenny's choice. She absolutely loved her new car. It was quiet, and provided a smooth ride. There was a quiet French restaurant that Jenny loved. She feared that they would be in for a long wait without reservations, but much to her surprise, and happiness they were seated after fifteen minutes. Jenny loved the authenticity of the restuarant. Happily she spoke French with the waiter, who was pleased to be able to converse with someone in his native tounge. The waiter handed them menus but Jenny stopped him. She already knew what she wanted.

"We'll have two orders of steak pavois, with asparagus, and two glasses of water with lemon please." Jenny said in almost perfect French. Unfortunately, for tonight at least good red wine was out of the question.

As the waiter left to place the order Jenny glanced at Gibbs. He was smiling, and on the verge of laughing hysterically. Steak pavois was another private joke for Jenny and Gibbs. The first time Jenny had introduced steak pavois to Gibbs was in Paris. They had a huge dinner with a group of informants. After several bottles of red wine, and really good food, the happy group exited the restaurant. The group didn't remain happy for long when they discovered a dangerous secret. That night six people ended up dead, and Gibbs had taken a bullet in the hip. Jenny had nursed him back to health, and they continued their mission as if nothing had happened. Dinner was delicious, and Jenny paid the bill and left a generous tip.

"Thank-you for dinner." Gibbs said as he kissed Jenny's forehead as they snuggled in bed later that evening. Jenny just murmured "you're welcome" and snuggled up to Jethro and fell asleep.

Three weeks later Jenny and Jethro left Johns-Hopkins maternity center with smiles on their faces. They had just finished their final check-up. The babies were healthy, Jenny was healthy, and now it was just a waiting game. The babies were set to arrive any day.


	11. Chapter 11

***To all readers, thank-you for the kind reviews, and helpful hints along the way! Please, enjoy the end of the story!!!***

Jethro Gibbs walked through the large double doors with a big grin on his face. He hadn't been this happy in twenty-three years. He hadn't felt this wonderful mix of elation, hope, and anxiety since the day Kelly had been born. Most people would have been exhausted, but the events of the past day and half had given Leroy Jethro Gibbs boundless energy.

Gibbs rounded the corner and walked into the waiting room that was full of a dozen or so familiar faces. Twelve sets of eyes looked at him sharply as he stood there in green scrubs.

"I have a son, and a daughter!" Gibbs announced proudly.

The room filled with applause. Abby jumped up and hugged Gibbs. DiNozzo whistled, and Tobias Fornell wished he had a cigar with him. Ziva shouted "Mazeltov!" Jack Gibbs let out a loud whoop. He was thinking of just how much fun it would be to have grandchildren. Other people in the waiting room stopped and stared. Clearly, they didn't understand that team Gibbs wasn't a team, it was a family, and they had just added two new members.

"So, how is everybody?" McGee asked as the applause and whistles died down.

"Jenny's still in recovery. She's going to be a bit groggy for a few hours, but that's normal. Come on let's go to the nursery!" Gibbs said with an excited expression, and the wave of his hand.

The entire group got up and followed Jethro through the large double doors. The past thirty-six hours had been an emotional roller coaster, and Gibbs had savored every moment of the ultimate thrill ride. It was in the middle of the night when Jenny had gently rubbed Jethro's shoulder. Groggily, he rolled over.

"Jethro, it's time." Jenny whispered simply.

Wordlessly Gibbs got out of bed and slipped on the clothes Jenny had left laying out for two weeks. She wanted to be ready to go at a moments notice. Her overnight bag had been packed, and she had been sleeping in comfortable sweat suits and she had been leaving a pair of shoes by her night stand every night for the past two weeks. Gibbs slid a West Point sweatshirt over his head and picked up Jenny's overnight bag off the floor.

"Are you in a lot of pain?" Gibbs asked as he grabbed Jenny's hand.

She didn't respond, which meant yes. As they slowly made their way downstairs and into the car Gibbs could sense Jenny's pain. It had to be unbearable, he thought to himself, but it would all be worth it soon. The entire ride to the hospital Gibbs drove with one hand, and held Jenny's hand with the other. She was extremely calm, almost too calm for Jethro's liking. Jethro reminded himself that was Jenny Sheppard though. She had a poker face like none other, and hell would freeze over before she'd admit she was in pain.

Jethro got to the hospital in record time. In a matter of minutes Jenny was registered, and transported to a hospital room. The doctor showed up an hour later. Jenny was still healthy, as were the babies, and her labor was in the beginning phase. Jenny said very little as Jethro held her hand through the pain of contractions, and smoothed her hair off of her face. She didn't need to say anything. The glances they shared spoke volumes. This day had been a long time coming, and they both knew it. As the hours ticked away Ducky stopped in for a brief moment.

"I don't want you to see me like this Duck." Jenny said in a ragged voice.

"I'm just checking in, I won't be staying long." Ducky said simply, as he turned to leave. Once he was back in the waiting room he informed the team that Jenny was in fact, just fine. Everybody trusted Ducky's opinion and they were relieved to hear him say so.

He had stolen a glance at the monitors. All of Jenny's vital signs were normal for a woman in her condition, and she had an IV that was delivering hydration. Even with her disease in remission Jenny Sheppard was still in better health than most women her age. Jenny's mental state was also a force to be reckoned with. She had a strong willpower that helped her to succeed at anything she had tried.

For hours Jenny endured painful contractions that weren't getting any results. As her efforts pushed the twenty-four hour mark the doctors had all agreed. The babies would be born one way or another. Although her vital signs remained strong, Jenny was showing signs of exhaustion. The doctors agreed that she would be going under the knife. It was the best option for the situation.

Without hesitation, Jenny agreed and signed all the forms and waivers. She had come this far, and nothing was going to jeopardize the health of her children. One of the nurses handed Gibbs a pair of scrubs and told him to change immediately. In record time Gibbs changed, and Jenny was prepped for surgery. She would be awake for most of the procedure, but at the very end she would be sedated while her incision was stitched.

Forty-five minutes after they entered the operating room Jenny gave birth. Gibbs had stood by her the entire time holding her hand. As the doctor held up the first baby, Jenny had tears in her eyes. She could hear her baby boy wailing. Next, the doctor held a tiny baby girl up for Jenny to see before handing her to a nurse.

"Congratulations Mama...you did it." Gibbs said as he bent over and kissed Jenny.

"I couldn't have done it without you...Daddy." Jenny said sweetly.

"All right daddy, let's go!" A nurse said as she grabbed Jethro by the arm.

Reluctantly, Gibbs left the operating room and followed three nurses. Two were wheeling his children in bassinets, and the other was explaining what would happen next.

"While your wife is in recovery we're going to give the babies their first bath, feed them, weigh them, measure them, take their pictures, and if you've got names ready, we'll get the birth certificates started." The nurse explained in a chipper voice.

"We do have names picked out, but I want to check with Jenny just to be sure." Gibbs said with a smile. He wasn't going to take any risks choosing the wrong names. In the past day so many people had referred to them as husband and wife that Gibbs had decided to stop trying to explain the situation to people, or correct them.

An hour later the babies had been taken care of, and sent to the nursery. Jenny was out of surgery and doing just fine. The surgeon had spoken with Gibbs, and was amazed at how healthy the babies and Jenny were, considering the circumstances, and after the surgeon walked away Gibbs took a minute to stop and pray, and he thanked God for his family. Jenny was laying in a hospital bed in a private room. She had been difficult to talk to, because of the drugs, so Gibbs kissed her gently, and headed out the waiting room to tell the team.

Now the team stood in front of the Nursery peering into the large glass windows.

"I see them!" Ziva exclaimed excitedly.

In the far right hand corner of the nursery were two bassinets side-by-side. One was marked "Baby Boy Gibbs" and the other was marked "Baby Girl Gibbs."

Gently Ducky tapped on the glass and pointed. One of the nurses inside picked up the boy, and then the girl.

"Jethro...I can't wait for you to bring them up to Stillwater, so I can show them off." Jack Gibbs said proudly.

"I was right...." Abby said as she waved at the babies.

"You and the direc-I mean Jenny do make some good looking Jibb-letts" Abby finished her sentence and smiled at Gibbs.

Gibbs used sign language and said "thank-you"

Abby replied "you're welcome."

"Jethro, they're beautiful." Cynthia commented.

"Do they have names yet?" Jimmy Palmer asked.

"We have some ideas, but I'd like Jenny to be off the mind-altering drugs before we set anything in stone." Gibbs said it plainly.

"All right, it's been a long bit, let's clear out, I'll treat everybody to some food at the diner across the street." Ducky said as he attempted to corral the crowd.

Jenny wouldn't be fit for visitors for awhile, and Ducky knew that they still had names to discuss, and he also knew that they hadn't even held the babies yet. He was trying to give Jenny and Gibbs some privacy.

As Jenny slept off the medicine, Gibbs took a short nap on the couch in her hospital room. He woke up surprisngly refreshed.

"Good morning...I mean late evening." Jethro said looking at his watch as Jenny's eyes fluttered open.

"Is it really that late?" She asked with a laugh.

Jethro only nodded.

"Our babies are healthy, and beautiful, just like you." Gibbs added as he stood next to Jenny's bedside and raised her hand to his lips and kissed it gently.

"I'm glad to hear that...now when can I meet them?" Jenny asked impatiently.

"Just a moment." Gibbs said as he pressed the call button on Jenny's bedside remote.

A moment later a nurse popped her head in the door.

"I'd like to meet my children please!" Jenny said happily.

Moments later Jenny cradled her baby girl in her arms, while Jethro held their little boy, and then after a few moments, they switched.

"So the names we agreed on earlier...are they still okay?" Gibbs asked.

Jenny nodded, and smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way." She said simply as she gently stroked the baby boy's cheek.

The next morning the team arrived to meet the babies. As they crowded into Jenny's tiny hospital room she held the little girl on her lap.

"Everybody I'd like you to meet Jacqueline LeAnn." Jenny said as she handed the girl to Ducky.

"And I'd like to introduce "Lucas Jasper." Jethro said proudly as he handed his baby boy to a very excited Jack Gibbs.

"How did you come up with such cool names?" Abby asked.

"Well, I'm Jennifer Lynn, So my initials are J and L. Gibbs is Leroy Jethro, so his initials are L and J. We decided that we wanted the boy to have the same initials as his dad, and for the girl to have the same initials as me, and then to complicate matters we decided to honor our fathers. Jacqueline is for Jack Gibbs, and Jasper is for my father." Jenny explained. She was almost breathless by the time she had explained it.

"I love that idea!" Abby said happily. Nothing made her happier when people used their creativity.

A full year passed, and it had been full of the typical challenges of new parenthood. The long nights in the beginning, and the lack of sleep had almost made Jenny and Jethro delirous. As other mothers in her moms of multiples group had reassured her that phase had passed quickly as Jackie and Luke settled into a routine. There had been many milestones and fun memories along the way, rolling over, crawling, the first bowl of cereal, the first trip to Stillwater to visit Papa Jack, the first trip to Japan that had resulted in nothing but good news from Dr. Lee, and there were many more milestones to celebrate, and tonight would be no exception. As Jenny finished her make-up she glanced in the mirror. Jackie was toddling around in her white dress, and pulling at the bow in her curly red hair. Luke was in his tuxedo and making airplane noises with Ziva. There was a knock on the door. It was McGee.

"My eyes are closed I promise!" The young agent shouted.

"We're all decent!" Ziva shouted as she set Luke on the floor and got up to open the door.

"We're ready for the children." McGee said happily as he entered the room.

Ziva scooped up Jackie and Luke and handed them to McGee. She shut the door behind her.

"So are you ready?" Abby asked as she applied a final coat of lipgloss.

"I've been ready for over a decade!" Jenny said with a laugh. She stood up and smoothed the front of her ivory dress. It was a beautiful satin with small beaded detailing on the plunging v-neckline. It was simple, but it was Jenny's dream dress. She put her pearl necklace on and proudly announced to Ziva and Abby the words they were waiting for.

"Get Ducky please." The two younger women bolted from the room. Moments later Ducky came in. He was wearing his tuxedo shirt, jacket and bowtie with his kilt. He had offered to wear regular pants, but Jenny had insisted on the kilt. It was true Ducky, and that's what Jenny had wanted.

"I never thought I'd see the day." Ducky mused quietly as Jenny picked up her bouquet.

Jenny remained silent. She could hear the music from the chapel. Jenny counted the beats in the music. Right now Jack Gibbs was wheeling his grandchildren down the aisle in a custom-built white wagon. Then Ziva would walk down the aisle acommpanied by Tony. Then Abby and Tim would walk down. Jenny counted the beats. Then the music stopped.

"This is it." Ducky whispered as he led Jenny to the doors of the Chapel. She could see through the glass doors that the Chapel looked beautiful. Everything was illuminated by candlelight, and there were white flowers everywhere. The florists had created the most beautiful wedding for her. With the exception of Christmas the First Church of Annandale had never looked so beautiful. At the altar she could see her wedding party waiting for her. The organ began playing the tune of "Here comes the Bride." The fifty or so guests stood up to honor the bride. The ushers opened the doors and Jenny delayed her walk for just a moment so the photographer could snap a quick photo.

She linked her arm in Ducky's and they began the walk down the aisle. The entire time Jenny focused on Jethro. His eyes were wide, and he was staring at her. At the end of their walk Ducky handed Jenny off to Gibbs, and she enthusastically held Gibb's hand the entire ceremony. Much to Jenny's surprise the children didn't fuss at all, and although she had kissed Jethro many times, their first kiss as husband and wife was the most thrilling of them all, but as she listened to her guests applaud the new union Jenny knew that in the back of her mind that she and Leroy Jethro Gibbs had an entire lifetime to try and top that kiss.

THE END


End file.
